Sparrow and Dawn: Temptations
by Sparrow-DawnUNITE
Summary: Takes place during Season 2. What happens when two new heros show up in Jump City, wanting to help? Despite the Titans efforts, Terra and Slade are still at large. With the mastermind lurking in the shadows, intent on using anything to his advantage, will the Titans be ready for what he throws at them next? The final chapter is up! - Dawn Rob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Dawn here! This is my first chaptered fic, and it contains OC's... me and my partner in crime Sparrow! XD So hope you enjoy it! Read, Review, and Enjoy! _

_~Dawn_

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

"So this is San Fran." Sparrow said glancing around at the city. The two of us stood there on the sidewalk, watching people go by. The sun was shining and the clouds lazily moved across the bright blue sky. Sparrow's sharp eyes scanned the streets; however her eyes were hidden by the black and white mask she wore.

"Just your regular California scene" I joked. Sparrow sighed and looked at me from the side.

"Why did you pick here again?" she asked.

"Heard they had great food?" I said smiling. Sparrow sighed again and looked around.

"Dawn, this place is boring. I wanted adventure." I rolled my eyes; already she was complaining but something inside me told me that this was the place.

"Come on, there's this pizza place that smells amazing even from across the street." I grabbed her elbow and led her across the road. The cheese and garlic of the sauce filled my nose as I inhaled the wonderful aroma of the pizza place. Ah, I could practically taste it. When was the last time we ate out? Last place we were-

"Hey!" Sparrow jumped, rocks were flying right towards us, she pushed me back out of the way. Looking to our side we saw a girl about our age, using some type of power to control the rocks. Crap. Here for only 10 minutes and we already we're spotted out and attacked. I released Sparrow's arm and made marks in the air, creating my faithful _Fulmine expressa_ ( That's latin for bolt express) the lightning bolt board I used to fly. You ride it as if you were riding a surf board.

Jumping on it, I headed in her direction.

The girl was surprised to see that I could fly, let alone had powers. I tackled her in one move. Sparrow using her teleportation technique popped up beside me, and held the girl down from behind.

"You so wished you didn't do that." She hissed, and her eyes glowed yellow and so did her hands. I've seen a lot of weird stuff in my time, but this girl? She was just plain freaky.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I said rolling my eyes. Then, the boulder came flying back, and hit me on the side.

"Dawn!" Sparrow said, letting her guard down for one minute. A minute too long, the girl wiggled her way free and took off running down the street.

"No!" Sparrow cried, and took off running after her. I stood up and brushed myself off. Ugh. A runner. I flew off down after them.

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

Rocks. They were flying everywhere, and in every direction.

By now Sparrow was seriously mad. As in she was yelling orders like crazy and I'm pretty sure smoke was coming out of her.

"Enough is enough! Dawn, take her down."

"Aye, aye captain." I said. Sparrow was kind of the leader between us.

I focused my eyes on the girl, and hit the wall that was a few feet in front of her with a ligthening bolt. It became a landslide and she skidded to a stop. Sparrow teleported to where she was in front of the girl, and I reared up on the girl's other end.

"Surrender now or forever hold your peace." I said, my hands glowing with electricity.

"Sorry, I don't do peace, only destruction." She said spitting the words out with hatred. Dear god, who rocked her boat?

"You caught me on the wrong day little girl." Sparrow said, annoyed.

"I. Am. Not. A. Little. Girl!" She cried. She threw her hands up in fury, and rocks came tumbling down. Dirt and pebbles flew into my eyes and hair, making it hard to see. I could still make this girl out, she had tried to make a run for it, but I blasted her in the back.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said grabbing at her. She fell down to the ground and Sparrow held her hands behind her back.

"Now what should we do with you?" I said smiling down at her. She barred her teeth in response. Another day, another villain down.

"Feisty little thing." Sparrow said with a small laugh. I was about to put in another pun when someone yelled

"Terra!"

It was like everything had slowed down. One minute I had this girl pinned down, the next thing I knew, we lost our grip, and she was gone.

"No!" I cried in agony, when the girl fled. She was just gone. I swirled around to see who had yelled the name.

"You!" Sparrow pointed her finger at the teenage boy. He was tall, green, handsome, and upset. He didn't stand alone. He was with four other people; I quickly realized who they were. The Teen Titans. Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin.

Did that matter to me? No. He just let this chick get away.

"Do you know what you just did!" Sparrow cried, feeling the same way I felt.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"No there is no 'I'm sorry'. You let that villain get away. Now I have to go back, and track her down." Sparrow said, clearly annoyed. Even though I was pissed, I came up behind Sparrow

"Sparrow, calm down."

"No, she's right, we distracted you and she got away. But there's no point in going after her, she's back with Slade." Robin stood forward glancing between me and Sparrow.

"I'm Robin, and we're-"

"The Teen Titans, yes we know." I said

"I'm Sparrow, and this is Dawn." Sparrow said once she calmed down from her fit.. I looked at her; she was looking at Robin, blushing. Oh, God.

"Well nice to meet you. I must say, I haven't seen you guys around here before."

"Just came in this morning." I said, setting my tone a bit friendlier. "We were touring when we ran into that girl, or she ran into us."

"That's Terra, she's Slade's apprentice." Raven said gruffly. I could barely make her out; she blended into the darkness so well.  
I wiped the blood from my forehead with the back of my hand. It had started to run down the side of my face.

"Freak" I muttered. The girl, Terra, must have nicked me with one of her stupid rocks.

"Are you okay?" Beast boy asked, stepping forward.

"I'm fine." I said looking away. "Listen, the point is that, that girl, Terra, is still out there with this guy Slade. Does that not freak you out?"

"Of course it does. I've fought Slade all my life. There's not a moment that goes by that I don't think about his next plan or what he has in store for the city." Robin's eyes hardened and his hands curled into fists. "But," he continued, "there's more to life than just defeating the bad guys, you need to enjoy the life you have, and the friends that come with it."

I stood speechless, watching Robin, and the Titans smile (expect Raven.) All I ever did was get the bad guy, and that was it. Sure, Sparrow and I did things together, but we didn't have much time since we traveled a lot.

"So true. I guess since we are always so busy, we don't have much time to do that." Sparrow said smiling at me, and at the Titans. I crossed my arms and glowered my kohl rimmed eyes at them. Moments passed, awkward moments, before Robin said anything again.

"So. You're obviously some type of super heroes. We're heading to our favorite pizza place, care to join us? It'd be really cool to get to know some new teen superheroes."

Pizza place? My mind suddenly flashed back to earlier this morning. Ah, cheese and garlic. My stomach rumbled on the thought. But did I really want to get to know these guys? I preferred just being with Sparrow. Now a day's big groups kind of freaked me out.

"I think we were heading there anyway." I said nudging Sparrow's arm.

"Yeah, I think we were heading that way" she mumbled.

"Great! This way, man they have the best MEAT LOVERS!" Cyborg said, grabbing my hand, Starfire on my other side.

"Oh yes! You must try the meat on the cheese!"

The last thing I heard was Robin talking to Sparrow.

"Nice mask by the way."

* * *

**.:Still Dawn:.**

"Um. Do we really need five pizzas?" I asked, as the waiter walked away with our enormous order.

"Why? Did you think we need more?" Beast boy asked sucking the soda out of his cup loudly. It made a sound like a singing frog with a sore throat. I winced and took a sip of my own water.

"No. It just seems like a lot."

"You've never seen these guys eat." Robin said pointing to Cyborg and BB.

"I can only imagine." Sparrow said smiling. Raven glanced over at Sparrow and sighed, "You shouldn't want to. It's not…sanitary."

"Hey!" Beast boy cried, "I'm the neatest animal you've ever meet!"

"Key word BB: animal!" Cyborg boomed with his loud voice, and then he cracked up at his own joke.

"Please friends; let's enjoy the American pizza together!" Starfire said clasping her hands together, her fingernails painted a bright purple.

What planet was she from again? But I couldn't finish my thought because just then the steamy hot pizza came out. The grease was shimmering in the light (gross, but oh so good.)

"Mm, mm, mm! Nothing better than some Pizza!" Cyborg said grabbing at the all meat pizza while Beast boy grabbed the vegan pizza. I couldn't help but smile a bit as I grabbed for a slice of the cheese. How could people be so different, yet be the best of friends? I glanced over at Sparrow, thinking of us and our relationship. We had a lot in common, so we never really disagreed on-

"Ouch!" Sparrow cried dropping her pizza on the plate and clutching her hand. Everybody snapped their heads toward her, looking ready to fight.

"What?" I said, my hands glowing with electrons.

"The pizza's hot" Sparrow said smiling shyly. "Did I scare you?"

I was about to say something snarky, but for the second time today I was interrupted.

"There's Terra again! Titans, GO!" Robin said jumping up suddenly. Cyborg pushed one more piece of pizza in his mouth before taking off after the others.

It all happened so fast, I think it happened in one blink of an eye. I sat dumb folded on the bench, looking sideways at Sparrow who was looking at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and watched them run off towards the library were Terra was just standing on the steps, eyes and hands glowing yellow. Sighing, Sparrow stood up and nodded her head towards the library. In one instance she was gone, the next behind Terra tackling her as she fought with Starfire and the others. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach as I stood up to join them. What was she doing back here? She had a chance to run away, why would she jeopardize that? I tried to shake it off, and drew the rune markings in the air for my board.. I took off to fly, but I stumbled back to the ground, my bolt express vanished from my feet. I tried to draw it again, but all I got was sparks. Fear over took me, a head ache so strong washed over me and I gripped my head in pain. What's going on? The world in front of my whirled around as I stumbled backwards, still watching the fight that happened in front of me. Terra was using all she had, but I could tell her eyes were on me. In one instance I was standing up, the next, the world had turned to a dark and dangerous place.

* * *

**.:Guess who? You guessed right. Dawn:.**

"You are never alone." the voice echoed in my head, but all I saw was a deep blackness.

"Get out." I said, my teeth grinding.

"I can be your family Dawn. All you have to do is get your friend Sparrow, and work with me. We can be one big family." The voice was cold and calm, as if it was reading from cue cards.

Lies. I told myself. These are lies.

"Sorry. I already have a partner, and I wouldn't want you to feel like a third wheel." I said, spitting the words out at the mysterious stranger.

The blackness seemed to strangle my mind. I was lost in a pool of darkness, evil.

"Not for long." it said. And I slipped into a cold and silent sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hey, it's Dawn, again! Another dose of S&D Temptations ;) Sorry for taking so long, I was on vacation... and sorry if the back story is a little... odd. Well, read, review, and enjoy!_

_~Dawn_

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

"Dawn, come on Dawn. Wake up."

A desperate voice reached inside of me, bringing me back to reality. My eyes flutter, once, then twice. Finally, I flicked them open.

"Ouch," I said, reaching my hand to cover my eyes from the blinding light. Dots twinkled in front of me as I tried to shield my face. Beside me, somebody sighed and did a half hearted laugh.

"Of course, state the obvious. 'Ouch.' The first thing you say." By now I knew the voice belonged to Sparrow.

"Well what did you want me to say, 'Oh hey, is there anymore pizza left?' "I said annoyed. I struggled to sit up but I was restrained by wires and straps.

"What is all this?" I asked picking up a blue wire, and letting it drop.

"Well she's back to her normal self," a voice said. Raven emerged from the corner her hands glowing black.

"She's healing you," Cyborg said from behind me by some monitors.

"It's one of her abilities," another voice said, Robin, leaning against the door frame. Everybody was here, BB in the chair, Starfire floating at the end of the bed. But the exact question was, where exactly was here?

As if Robin could hear my thoughts he smiled slightly and said, "Welcome to the Titan's Tower."

"The _Teen Titan's_ tower…" I said unconvinced.

"Well, the infirmly part of it!" Beast Boy said from the chair, his legs swung across the side, smiling at me widely.

"You really gave me a scare Dawn. I thought you were behind me, and when we defeated Terra, I looked over and you were passed out on the ground," Sparrow said clutching my hand.

I swung my legs over the bed and hastily stood up, flinging off the wires and straps that had once restrained me. My head throbbed and I remembered the distance voice of the mysterious, annoying stranger. Shrugging it off and pulling my hand away from Sparrow's, making sure my golden tattoos were in order.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate you…looking out for me, but we really should get going." I glanced at Sparrow to make a point, but she pouted at me and looked towards Robin.

Robin, Robin, Robin, what else is on her mind?

"Why leaving so soon?" Raven asked from her dark corner.

"Please friend, stay longer! I would love to show you our home!" Starfire said floating over and grabbing my hands, her eyes pleading into mine. She looked like a puppy that was kicked around too much. It hurt my soul. Blinking my eyes a couple times I tried to get my head straight. Darn, she got me all messed up…

"Yeah you have to stay! " Beast boy said sliding in between me and Starfire so he was right in my face.

"Pleaasseee," he begged. I stumbled back a bit and bumped into Cyborg.

"You know you want to," Cyborg teased. They did it, they cornered me. Congrats to the Teen Titans. I was officially in a rut. I thought for a moment, blinked some more, and finally decided.

"Ten. That's all: ten minutes."

"Yippee!" Starfire rejoiced. Then, before I could say anything else, I was whisked out of the room into a hallway.

* * *

**~Sparrow~**

Sighing I set my head in my hands and glanced out the window to the blue sky. Dawn was just whisked away with Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy, leaving Robin (yay) and Raven here with me. I stole a sideways glance at Robin, and saw he was intensely staring back at me, causing me (to my great embarrassment) to blush and quickly look away.

All my life I had dreamed about being with the Teen Titans; now that I was here, well it felt amazing yet still so very awkward.

"I think I'm going to go check on Dawn, make sure they haven't done anything to her yet." Raven said swiftly, leaving the room. I looked up quickly, what would they be doing to her?

"She's joking; a very rare moment for her, so she's not the best at it," Robin said walking over to sit in front of me.

"Right," I said feeling stupid. I glanced down at my hands and started twisting them together, which I do when I was nervous. My white blonde hair fell in front of my face, but I left it there not bothering to fix it.

"So," Robin started, "penny for your thoughts? Or should we start from the beginning?"

I smiled a real genuine smile at him and looked up

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny."

"Then how much will it cost me?" Robin said grinning. Sighing, once again, I sat back in the chair and started from the begging.

"Like all good fairy tales, I'll start from the beginning. Once upon a time there lived a girl. She grew up in Florida by the space station because her parents were astronauts. The girl begged and begged for them to take her into space with them on their upcoming expedition. Finally worn out, the parents agreed and let the girl go. Once in space the girl and her parents landed on the new planet and started to create samples. The planet was wild and exotic; the girl loved it very much. While exploring it, the girl found a beautiful flower, touched it, and became ill. The girl almost died from the alien disease. The parents were desperate and when she finally touched back to earth she suddenly got well again. Real well. The girl showed exceeding ability in strength and stamina. Finally, the girl developed a teleportation power. When her parents found out, they wanted to show her to the people at NASA, and do tests on her. The girl was very frightened and angry with her parents, so she ran away. While on her journey the girl met another girl with the power to create things, and electricity, or lightning bolts, her name was Dawn. They became best friends and lived all over the country together using their powers for good. The end." I finally took a breath and watched Robin's face.

"Did the girl ever see her parents again?" Robin finally asked, quietly.

"No," I said my gut twisting "she didn't, and she never cared either."

Robin nodded and looked out the window to the blue sky.

"What about her friend? What's her story?"

The thought stopped me cold. I never thought about it. Dawn never talked about her past life, never.

"I don't know" I admitted "She is very closed off, protected. If you ever get the chance, you should ask her."

Instead of saying anything Robin continued to look out the window, in deep thought. I stood up awkwardly, un-sure what to do. Seeing my shadow on the wall, Robin turned around and stood up to.

"Do you really want to leave?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said shrugging.

"What if I showed you around town tonight, help decide you?" He said reaching down and taking my hand. I glanced down at it, seeing our hands wrapped together and looked back up.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

"You're what?" I said looking at Sparrow astonished.

"Chill out, he's just showing me around town," Sparrow said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, this means you're going out on a date with the Robin!" Despite being annoyed with her, I couldn't help but grin.

"Shut up. I am not." Sparrow said shoving me slightly. We were sitting on the rooftop of the Titans tower watching the sun set slowly across the blue and pink speckled sky, the sun sticking out like a gold globe. The beauty was breath taking, and the salty ocean lay all around, filling my nose with the most pleasant smell of a lazy summer day.

"Whatever," I said nudging her shoulder. I couldn't believe that just this morning I was walking the streets with Sparrow, having no idea that evening I would be getting a grand tour of the Titan's Tower.

"So, how was the tour anyway?" Sparrow said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Long." I said, closing my eyes in meditation.

"But cool right? And that was really nice of them to do that." She said standing up and brushing her legs off.

I opened one eye and glanced at her.

"Yeah, they are really nice I guess. Starfire is a bit weird though, Beast boy can be funny, and Cyborg is loud but really fun."

Sparrow raised her eyebrows in my direction.

"Really? So it wasn't as bad as you lead it to be?"

I thought back to the many hallways, Beast Boy being like a tour guide Barbie, and Starfire nodding and saying, "Oh yes!" after everything he said, Cyborg just making fun of Beast Boy on the way. I couldn't deny that I laughed throughout the entire thing. So instead I just shrugged.

"It was fine, just like I said."

"Right. Well while I'm gone Dawn, please, I'm begging you, be friendly to them! Don't lock yourself up; we need a little social interaction. Sometimes it's like you have this wall built around you."

I closed my eyes again and stuck my tongue out at her. I don't like talking about my personal life.

Sighing, Sparrow walked towards the door and headed downstairs.

"Are you coming?"

I opened my eyes and turned around to look at Sparrow staring at me.

"Was that a question?" I asked innocently.

"No, it was me politely saying 'get your lazy butt down here right now'," she said eyeing me with her 'I'm going to kill you' look. Can't disobey a look like that. I slowly stood up and brushed myself off, following her down the steps.

Once back into the main living area, I plopped myself on the couch between Cyborg and Beast Boy who were playing a racing video game.

"Hey! There you guys are! Where you been?" Cyborg said racing his car, getting ahead and pushing Beast Boy's car out of the way. "BOO YA!"

"Awh, man! You can't do that!" Beast Boy said trying to fix his car again.

"I just did, and I'll do it again!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little as I watched them argue.

"Okay, well we're heading out," Robin said waving to us.

"Enjoy your date," Beast Boy and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other knowingly. Unfortunately, we both got smacks on the backside of the head. Once they were gone through the sliding doors, Starfire turned to me and said, "Please where are Robin and Sparrow going? And why do you and Beast Boy keep referring to it as a 'date'?"

I pondered for a reasonable answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Chapter 3 coming you're way ;) BAM. Here it is! ;) Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

_-Dawn_

* * *

**~Sparrow~**

"And this is where we were going to eat our pizza today," Robin said, pointing to the pizza place we were at earlier.

"It sure was a good place," I said joking. We already made it halfway around town. San Francisco was truly magical. The city lights twinkled in the pitch black sky, illuminating everyone's face as they passed by on the busy street.

"What a wonderful city!" I exclaimed. Venders on the street and the wonderful smell of different foods filled my nose.

"Yeah, it really is great," Robin said smiling at me. Our arms were locked together as we walked down the street.

"For extra protection," he had said earlier when he slipped his arm through mine with a wink.

So here I was, Sparrow, walking down the street arm in arm with _the_ Robin. Life couldn't get any better than this. The sweet summer air brushed my skin and I laughed at all of Robin's jokes as he pointed to each building.

"Oh cool! Look Robin, they're about to put on fireworks!" I said tugging at his arm and pointing to the top of the building.

"Yeah look at that!" he said smiling. "Man that reminds me of the time Beast Boy - Ah!"

"Robin!" I cried. A hand had come out from behind us on the street and grabbed Robin and pulled him back.

"Sparrow!" But Robin's voice was now nothing but an echo in the busy streets.

"Move out of the way!" I yelled pushing people, running with all I had trying to catch up. The only thing I could hear was the pounding vibrations of my steps as I sprinted after them. Where are you Robin! My mind seemed to shut down as I dodged and side stepped people.

There! I saw Robin's cape as he was pushed into an alley way back behind the library.

"Robin!" I screamed, and then covered my mouth. I couldn't risk getting caught myself. I needed to sneak up on this guy. I slowly slid against the walls and peaked into the alley way. What I saw was a total relief. Robin was up and fighting with some guy in a metal suit and mask. It was scary, I never saw Robin look so serious and rough (even though I've known him for 24 hours, it felt more like five years).

_Alright_, I said to myself. I knew what I had to do, so all I had to do was do it. I closed my eyes, pulled the picture up in the mind, and then I was gone.

Some people might think the whole 'Bounce' thing took less than one second, but when you're doing it, it could seem forever. Rainbow colors flashed in front of my eyes as quick as lighting as I floated through the air unseen. I grabbed my staff and held on to it, for I knew soon I would be there-

Bam!

Of course it didn't make the sound, but that's what it feels like every time I bounce.

"HI-YA!" I screeched and swung my staff up to meet the base of this guy's neck. The guy grunted and fell to the ground with a horrible scratching sound.

"Sparrow!" Robin said. I waved, thinking he was saying 'Thanks for saving my life'. But, no.

"Sparrow, watch out!" Robin said doing a flip in the air and coming down again on the guy I hit. He had stood up, getting ready to strike me down, but Robin saved me.

"A girlfriend? Robin, I had no idea." The voice said. Cold and calm as if...reading from cue cards?

"Robin. Give me a boost!" I said suddenly coming up with a plan. I ran towards him and he opened his hands as I jumped on them. I did a summersault in the air, so I could hopefully land on the villain.

"Another day perhaps. I gave you a warning Robin, keep that in mind." He said swiftly. And then he was gone.

But I was still in the air, coming down hard, and fast.

"Ah!" I screamed closing my eyes. In one second I was expecting to die-flat, splat, squished-on the ground. But instead, I fell safely into Robin's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly holding me tight.

"Oh yeah, this town definitely has adventure." I muttered.

"What you did- that was amazing." He said setting me down.

"Amazing?" I said "I only got one hit out of him; plus the next time I tried to bring him down, I totally missed and went tumbling down to my near death. Some rescue mission." I was completely mortified; he probably thought I was some hero wannabe.

"What are you talking about? You did a pretty good sneak attack and came up with a great move on the spot. The only thing that didn't work was timing, but we can work on that Sparrow." Robin said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Work on it? The next thing I have in mind is a new town." I said shrugging it off. Talk about the worst ending to a perfect day.

"Really? I was hoping you'd stay. I think you'd make a great Titan." Robin said looking at me with his intense eyes (hidden by the mask of course but you know what I mean).

"WH-what?" I asked looking at him, my eyes wide.

"Sparrow, how would you like to be an honorary Teen Titan?"

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

"Where is she? It is 11:00 and she's not back yet." I said pacing through the room with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire looking at me.

"Come on Dawn, it's a big town. I'm sure they'll be back any minute." Beast Boy said.

"But what if they ran into trouble?" I continued "She could be hurt and it'd be entirely my fault."

"Dawn come on, Robin and Sparrow are big kids. If they did, it wouldn't be anything they couldn't handle." Cyborg said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you doing the freak and the out?" Starfire said looking at me worriedly.

"It's just-" I said sighing, sitting back down on the couch. "Sparrow hasn't been out without me before. And like you said- it's a big town."

"Don't worry" Beast Boy said "Where has that ever got you?"

He was right. I was overacting.

"You're right." I told him, "I'm being silly, she'll come back and then we'll leave. Nothing to worry about."

"Leave!" Starfire said, getting up in my face. "Do you not like it here friend?"

"Uh no- I mean yes. I mean- Starfire, give me a little space?" I said trying to back up. She ignored me

"What can I do to make you stay? Would you like some music? Or would you like to play the video games with me? We can do the painting of the toe nails!"

"Starfire!" Cyborg said "She's losing air, back away!"

"Oh! I am so sorry Dawn!" Starfire said backing up quickly "I just wish for you to stay!" she blushed. I caught my breath before speaking again.

"Listen guys- you're all great but I don't think Sparrow wants to stay, she-"

"Hey guys!" Just then Robin and Sparrow walked in.

"Robin! Sparrow! You are alright!" Starfire said gleefully. "See, Dawn!"

"Sparrow, you were out late." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. She gave me a goofy smile.

Oh, something happened!

"Awh, live a little Dawn."

"Then I assume you two had a good time." Cyborg said turning on the security night system.

"And I," he continued, "am shutting myself off. Good night ya'll."

"Yes, it was really good to meet you all and thank you for-"

"Dawn what are you talking about?" Sparrow said frowning at me.

"Um. We're leaving, right?" I said awkwardly.

"Actually" Robin said stepping in "I invited Sparrow and you to stay the night."

"Oh?" I said blushing furiously. "Well- thank you."

"Anytime." He said. "Now, where are you going to sleep?"

"Oh, Sparrow! Won't you room with me!" Starfire said grabbing her hand.

"Um." Sparrow said looking at me.

"And Dawn can room with me." Raven said coming out of the shadows. I about jumped out of my skin. Everyone turned and stared at Raven in astonishment.

"What?" she said aggravated

"Um. Okay, that's settled." Beast Boy said laughing slightly.

"Great, alright, everybody be up and ready early tomorrow. 7 AM sharp." Robin said

"Awh, man!" Beast Boy said dragging himself to his room. "I wanted to sleep in." he muttered

"You sleep-in every day," Cyborg said walking out with him.

"Don't forget! 7 AM!" Robin said trailing after them.

_But we'll be gone before then_, I thought following Raven towards her room.

_I think._

* * *

**~Sparrow~**

It was way before 7, but I was up already; sitting down at the Kitchen bar, humming silently to myself as I munched on some toast.

"Sleep well?" Dawn asked, sitting beside me. I winced remembering Starfire's non-stop chattering.

"I've slept better." I replied.

"Raven," Dawn said taking a sip of the tea she made "Is the best roommate you could ask for. She's quiet, or mute. But that doesn't matter because I slept heavenly. It's why I'm so up early."

"Lucky you" I said bumping her shoulder.

"Since we're both up- how about we head out?" Dawn said carefully, bumping my shoulder back.

"Dawn." I said sighing, might as well tell her now. "Robin gave me an offer last night while we were out. He invited me to be a Teen Titan."

"He just...offered the position to you?" Dawn said finally after painful minutes passed.

"Not exactly. We ran into an accident while touring with some guy named Slade. I helped Robin fight him, and I guess he was impressed." I said shrugging, not looking her in the eye.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"But," I said smiling slightly. "The reason why Robin has everyone getting up at 7 is because we are going to train, and he wants to see what you can do; he's curious. Then, we can be on the team together! How about that, huh? Sparrow and Dawn on the Teen Titans! Defeating bad guys where ever we-"

"Sparrow. Your babbling. Tone it down a bit." Dawn said grinning at me.

"Does that mean we're good? " I asked looking at her, praying she would agree. Dawn shrugged and took a sip of her tea.

"I mean if Robin wants to know what I can do, he is going to see it." She said smiling mischievously. At that we both laughed and side hugged, both of us grinning from ear to ear.

"So, who's this Slade guy?" Dawn asked after we finally calmed down.

"Just this super villain. Expect he's unlike any other I've ever seen. He doesn't yell, but speaks cold and calm as if…reading from cue cards or something." I said shaking my head.

CRASH!

I snapped my head to look at Dawn. She had dropped her cup of tea and it shattered into a million pieces on the floor. Her face had turned a ghostly pale.

"Dawn! What's wrong?" I asked, twisting her chair around so she was facing me, I gripped her shoulders.

"Ouch! Sparrow, stop it! I just- I just lost my grip on the cup, nothing to worry about, geez" Dawn said shaking me off, laughing uneasily.

I was about to protest when the Titans came stumbling in.

"Is everything okay? I heard a crash." Robin said

"Everything's fine." Dawn said quickly, dropping to her knees at the mess. "Me and my stupid clumsiness" she said laughing, cleaning up the broken cup and tea. Robin looked at me curious and I just shrugged my shoulders. They were all looking at each other weird.

"So," Dawn said standing up and brushing her knees off, "Who's ready to train?"

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

When Sparrow said 'Cold and calm, like reading from cue cards' I literally dropped my cup and became deathly ill. How did she know what the voice in my head sounded like? Is this 'Slade' person the voice? I quickly recovered, not wanting Sparrow or the others to see me freaking out. I tried my best to play it off cool. However, right now Sparrow and I stood outside on the training field with the other Titans, Robin explaining how this was going to work out. The brisk morning air blew my hair around but I ignored it, ready to give it all I had to show them I knew what it meant to be a Titan.

"So, Dawn you're going to fight each of us, using all you have. If you can beat us, we know you're strong enough to handle anything else." Robin said, now looking directly at me. I nodded and rubbed my hands together, creating some electricity.

"Let's do it then," I said pumped up.

"Alright! Beast Boy, you're up." Robin said. He and the others walked towards the edge of the field- watching, waiting, and scoring.

"I'll go easy on you." Beast Boy said, getting in battle position.

"You don't have to." I said fiercely, getting in my own stance.

"Alright, Titans GO!" Robin yelled, signally the start. I gracefully drew _Fulmine Expressa_ in the air, and then lit my hands with lightning bolts. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and charged forward. I waited until he was a few feet in front of me, before shooting up in the air.

"Got to catch me if you want to beat me!" I said winking at Beast Boy. He changed into a hawk and flew after me. I turned around and shot lighting at him, shooting him down. But not for long. He changed into a flying dinosaur, and came at me with more speed, knocking me down. I flew and rammed into the soft earth below me, scratching my knees and shoulders in the process. I stood up and brushed myself off, only to be waiting for a running rhino. I held my palms out and spoke in my clear and loud voice.

"_Deus Praesidio_!" (Latin for God's Protection)

He froze.

Thank you, lighting energy shield.

I blew a piece of hair out of my face, and then shot another lightning bolt at Beast Boy, sending him to fly across the field.

"Yes!" I pumped a fist in the air, accidently sending lighting into the sky with it.

"Oops" I said digging my toe in to the ground. "Sorry!" I waved towards Sparrow and the others.

"Man" Beast Boy said staggering up towards me. "You rock Dawn!"

Indeed, I did.

I took down each Titan, one by one, having one tie with Robin. I had to use all of my lighting techniques, even used my _Fulmine Expressa_ the entire time.

"That was amazing!"

"You're the man, I mean women…or...you go girl!"

"You are truly glorious!"

"BOO YA!"

"Congrats."

The Titans gathered around me, telling me what a great job I did.

"You're right, great job Dawn." Sparrow said moving in beside me.

"Which is why-" Robin said. "You are officially, a Teen Titan. Welcome aboard."

We went out for pizza afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hey so this is Sparrow. I'm uploading this for Dawn. She dearly apologizes for the lateness. Lots of other things going on such as finals and etc. But it's pretty free now seeing as it is finally summer. A lot of updates might be coming for this soon... I just have to get around to grammerizing them XD and now you know why I am updating... Her grammer is terrible... just saying... so let me know if I missed anything! :)_

* * *

**~ Sparrow ~**

"Look at us! Members of the Teen Titans, can you believe it?" Dawn said plopping down on the couch, me following in after her.

"It is pretty cool." I said smiling "But you better take this seriously Dawn; being a Titan isn't _all_ fun and games." I recalled plenty of times where Dawn had joked around with the job of catching a villain; she was as reckless as anyone.

"Please. I can so be serious. The entire team thinks you're the uptight one," she said with a wink in my direction. I briefly recalled my rude hello when Terra had gotten away.

"I have no idea how you pulled it off, but we better fix that misunderstanding." I punched her lightly in her arm and continued "I mean I'm not _always _uptight. Least I'm not a slacker."

"Hey!" Dawn said turning to face me "I am not a slacker."

"You're right." I said pausing "You're THE slacker!"

Dawn punched me in the arm as I laughed at my own joke.

"Whoa! What's all the laughter me amigos!" Beast Boy said jumping over the couch and landing in between us.

"Nothing" Dawn said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what's up Beast Boy?" I asked ignoring Dawn's sharp glances.

"Robin wants to see you guys; I'm not sure where he is so I guess you'll just have to wonder through the halls." He said mysteriously, gesturing towards the door that led to the hallway.

"You're so strange BB." Dawn said standing up. "Come on Sparrow; let's go see what the Boy Wonder wants."

I gave Beast Boy a small smile before disappearing out into the hallway with Dawn.

I looked down on the floor and saw red arrows pointing straight, as if giving us directions.

"Usually," Dawn said "I'd say 'Sparrow it's a trap!' but today I think I'll just fall into it."

"What did I say," I said rolling my eyes, "Slacker." Dawn stuck her tongue out at me, and then followed the arrows. Sighing I trudged after her walking beside the arrows. When we entered a new hallway, the arrows split off into two, one arrow pointed to one door, the other arrow pointed to the door across the hall. Dawn gave me a look that said 'Told u so'.

"Come on!" I said thrusting my hands up in the air, "Why in the world would Robin be trapping us! Be logical Dawn." Dawn just smiled slyly at me before sliding the door open. Turning my back to her I shook my head and slid open the door.

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

"SURPRISE!" The light flicked on in the room and I shielded my eyes. When I finally removed my hands from my face I saw Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg standing in a room.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as Beast Boy came up right in face

"Do you like it! We weren't really sure what you liked...But" he made a gestured towards the room.

"What are you talking about?" I said taking a step back.

"You didn't think you were crashing in Raven's room forever did you?" Cyborg said grinning. I blinked and looked around the room. There was a canopy bed on the wall beside the giant window wall, and the room was painted golden with pure white furniture everywhere. It looked like…home.

"Wow guys, this is, this is really great." I said, holding a hand to my heart.

"Glad you like it." Raven's dull voice said.

"I do, I like it a lot." I smiled, truly touched. "Awh, you guys are the best!" I threw my arms around all three of them in glee.

"Dawn! Get in here!" Sparrow's voice carried into my room from across the hall. I let go of a very shocked group, and pranced to Sparrow's room.

"Well!" she asked flopping down on her bed. Sparrow's room was colored a pale blue, like the sky, with a round orange bed and an image of a sparrow, its wings spread wide, on one of the walls.

"It's so you" I said winking at her.

"Oh I am so happy you enjoy your rooms, friends!" Starfire said, collecting us, Titans and all, in a giant hug.

"Uh-Starfire-cant-breath!" Robin said his body looking crushed.

"OH! Sorry!" she said putting us all down, a blush escaping on her cheeks. I turned and punched Robin slightly in the shoulder.

"Thanks Boy Wonder."

"Anytime" he replied.

"Welcome to your new home!" Cyborg said stepping in to the room.

Home. The word echoed in my mind and sent chills down my spine.

I don't need you. I thought bitterly at the voice inside my head.

You will soon enough Dawn, soon enough it replied. I gripped my head in pained, and forced a smile on my face, so my new friends didn't think I was going insane.

* * *

**!.!Titans!.!**

Once Sparrow and Dawn had settled into their new rooms, Robin called a secret meeting just for the five of them.

"Robin, don't you think it's a bit rash to add two new members of the group so quickly. Especially what happened with Terra?" Raven said as soon as they sat down.

"And that's exactly why we're doing this."

"Um, I do not follow" Starfire said.

"During my encounter with Slade, he told me to hold on to my 'prizes' before someone else took them. And I think he was talking about Dawn and Sparrow."

"What would Slade want with Dawn and Sparrow?" Beast Boy asked confused as always.

"And how did he even know about them?" Cyborg said looking frustrated.

"I don't know." Robin replied honestly. "But I plan to find out."

"So we're babysitting them." Raven pulled her hood down, reviling her short blue hair.

"No. They are part of our team, as powerful as Dawn is; I fear she is holding herself back. Same with Sparrow. With as much power as they have, the whole city could be in jeopardy if they were in Slade's hands. It's better we keep them close with us." The superhero slammed his fist into the table, just thinking about Slade and his plans got Robin worked up. He hated him with a passion.

"They're going to need someone they can trust, besides each other. That's why, Beast Boy and Raven, your job is to get to know her better. Cyborg, Starfire, and I will get to know Sparrow better."

"Cool! I could tell her some jokes!" Beast Boy said gleefully.

"Yes, just go ahead and make her run to Slade a head of time." Raven said boringly.

"Hey!"

"This meeting has ended. Get some rest, something tells me were going to be having a busy day tomorrow." Robin said leaving the room.

"Where are you going Robin?" Starfire watched Robin leave.

"I've got stuff to do." He said, before vanishing behind the doors.

"Is it just me, or is Robin getting more mysterious?" Beast Boy asked. But nobody answered.

* * *

**~Sparrow~**

When I opened my door, I expected to find Dawn standing there, gushing about something else she found in her room. But instead, there stood Robin, leaning against the door frame. Heat automatically rose to my face as I realized how truly attractive he was.

"Do you always wear the mask?" He asked a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Do you always wear yours?" I asked back.

"Fair enough." He said laughing slightly. A moment of silence passed between us before I stepped aside

"Do come in" I said politely. Robin strutted in and stood by the giant window.

"What can I help you with?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just passing through..." he replied.

"Oh?" my eyebrows rose. "Well I must say, I love my room." I said waving my hand around. "It's like you took my personality and painted it on the walls."

"Really? Well I'm glad." He said.

"Listen, Robin" I said glancing down at the floor "Thanks for everything, but you don't even know me-I mean us- why are you doing all this?"

I could feel Robin's intense stare as I continue to wring my hands and blush.

"I have a hunch that I can trust you. What more is there?" He asked coming over and sitting beside me.

"Nothing." I said sighing looking at him. "This- This is going to be a whole new chapter in my life- scratch that- this is going to be a new book of my life. And I want to start off fresh."

"Perfect." Robin said "That's exactly what I was thinking. Do you read minds too?" he said teasingly.

"Oh yeah I do" I said joking back.

"Really? What am I thinking now?" he said looking at me.

But I was lost staring at him, and couldn't find the words to speak.

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

When I woke up the next morning, I panicked. I couldn't remember where I was, and why I was there. I jerked up in bed, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. The light from the early morning sun shone through the window, creating beams of light. Stretching my arms over my head, I smiled. Being on the go a lot, we never really had time for real beds and what not. Even in Sky City I was hardly ever at home. Always doing some peacefully boring monk thing. Throwing the covers back I shuffled into a pair of slippers and grabbed a towel. My black hair that went down my back was in a tangled mess, and the long t-shirt that hit mid thigh clung to my warm body.

Time for a shower!

One hour later I was showered, dressed, and feeling less grumpy then before. I cracked my knuckles, and lamely shocked myself, to give me that extra boost. I automatically became happier and calmer. I stepped in front of the automatic doors that led to the living room, and then stepped inside once they opened. The smell of a Sunday breakfast filled my nose as I saw Cyborg and Beast Boy in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning, friend!" Starfire said turning around in her seat and waving to me. "I hope you got a nice sleep?"

"Yeah like a log" I said sitting beside her, Raven on my other side reading a book.

"Alright!" Beast Boy said turning around suddenly "Who wants tofu eggs and bacon?"

"Man! Nobody wants your Tofu Junk! They want real food!" Cyborg said pushing Beast Boy out of the way holding a plate stacked with bacon and pancakes.

"Actually." I said "Tofu eggs and bacon sounds good to me."

Jaws immediately dropped.

"What?" I said laughing nervously "I'm a vegetarian."

Beast Boy was smiling so bright, I had to shield my eyes from his smile.

"So..." I said awkwardly taking the plate from Beast Boy who stood frozen in a grin, "Where's Sparrow and Robin?"

"Working on some new strategies to find Slade." Cyborg replied, slapping BB's back to get him back to normal.

"Oh?" I said my eyebrows lifting in surprise as I took a bite of the eggs.

"You know Robin, always working hard...Ha-ha...Hah..." Beast Boy said quietly slipping away.

He is so weird sometimes!

"Right…So what's the schedule for today?" I asked my elbows leaning on the table.

"We usually just do whatever until something comes up on our screen." Raven said looking up from her book for a second, then looking back down.

"Oh." I said slightly disappointed "Cool, then I'll be on the roof if you need me." I said standing up, pushing my plate away

"What are you doing on the roof of our home?" Starfire said looking at me, her emerald greens eyes wide.

"I meditate, if I don't my powers could go out of control and I could easily shock someone or myself." I said shrugging.

"You meditate." Raven said flatly, turning around to look at me. I could hear Cyborg whistling in the distance, washing the dishes.

"Um, yes." I said my eyes flickering to him, then back at Raven.

"Then I'll join you." She said slamming her book shut and standing up.

"Oh- um, right, okay." I looked at Raven bewildered. I waved a silent goodbye to Starfire and Cyborg, and followed an even more silent Raven, out the door.

* * *

**~ Sparrow ~**

"What about the back route?" I said pointing a finger at the map. I traced my finger along what seemed like an old road. "I doubt anyone has been back there so it would make a pretty good hideout."

"Checked there" Robin said shaking his head. "I don't get it! Where is he!"

"Calm down" I said resting a hand on his shoulder "We'll find him; we just need to clear our minds." I took a deep breath and thought again.

What I knew about Slade was that he was way evil, a mastermind, infuriated Robin, and had an apprentice (former Titan) Terra. Terra could control the earth, or rocks for that matter. I racked my brain for possible locations of his hideout. Slade had recently moved location.

"If I didn't want to be found, I would go undercover." I said tapping my chin, my hand's fingernails clicking on the table.

"Under...Cover...Under…underground! Sparrow that's it! Slade is underground!" Robin yelled suddenly

"You're right!" I said jumping up suddenly "It makes sense, Terra works with the earth, what better place to be then to be-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because the alarm went off.

"Terrorizing the city?" Robin said finishing my sentence.

"I guess so" I replied, running off after Robin. "I guess so."

Considering I didn't know the exact location of Terra's whereabouts, I couldn't bounce over. Dawn offered to create another lightning board, but Robin replied that we didn't have time, so I rode on the back of his motorcycle.

Under different circumstances I would have been completely honored and flushed to be riding on the back of Robin's bike with him. But instead, I swung my legs over, held on to his waist and focused only on getting the bad guy, like always.

I saw Dawn flying overhead with Starfire; Cyborg and Raven in the T-car; and Beast Boy flying as a hawk. They all had a determined look on their faces. I couldn't help but smile to myself. My first fight with the Titans, officially!

"Sparrow, bounce over behind Terra, she's by the beach. South. " Robin yelled to me, after checking the coordinates on his bike radar.

"Got it!" I replied. And then I was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **_If I was Dawn, I'd want some reviews ;) Thanks to the people who favorited, alerted, and reviewed already! Dawn really appreciates it! Like she can't stop smiling when she gets a review (I remember my first time...) Anyway, another chapter should be up soon... probably this weekend? No promises... So I'm going to be the cheesy me and end by saying 'Keep calm and feel the aster'._

_-Sparrow_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** _-one week later- I AM SO SORRY! *face palm* Dawn's already chewed me out... feel free to add your two sense... cents? Anyway, I, Sparrow if you haven't guessed, sincerely apologize for updating this a week after I said I would. I have no excuse besides the fact I was lazy and didn't want to grammer check Dawn's story XD I still have chapters 6-8 to do... sigh... I PROMISE those will be up sometime this week. I am really sorry! Anyway Dawn's out of state, so she would like to say that she loved all the reviews! That y'all are so sweet! Etc. etc. Summary of what she texted me, she would give each and every reviewer candy and a hug if she could (her words translated into my witticisms). So what y'all have waited a week for, go read!_

_Oh, yeah and mild language warning..._

* * *

**.: Dawn :.**

A few minutes after Sparrow departed we pulled up on the beach, where sand and rocks were being blown everywhere; Terra, in the middle of it all.

"Well, you don't say! The Teen Titans." Terra smirked. Without warning she threw rock shards from a nearby cliff straight at us.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. Sparrow appeared, bouncing behind Terra to knock her down. Cyborg blasted at Terra, but she rose from the ground despite the effort. The ocean was thundering in my ears as I tried to analyze the fight before me. I hovered in the air, they were all attacking Terra but she seemed to know all their tricks. I powered my hands with electrons and aimed, but suddenly I was hit from the back.

Tumbling to the ground, I lost concentration, and my electricity went out. Terra who must have saw me getting ready to fire, sent a rock from behind me. Coughing up sand and brushing myself off, I stood becoming dangerously pissed off. I had a few names in mind for this chick, but I hastily re-drew _Fulmine Expressa_ and took off after her. Terra was now running back into the streets away from the beach, a green stone in her hand.

What the hell?

* * *

**~Sparrow~**

I couldn't find Robin or Starfire, but Terra was running away with some type of green gem sparkling in her hand.

Crap. Suddenly, a rush of wind blinded my sight for a minute (my hair got in front of my eyes). I pushed it away and looked ahead, to see Dawn on her board chasing after Terra. Well I wasn't going to look like the lazy one. So shaking myself off from any doubts or concerns, I bounced over to where they were fighting with Terra. She was a fighter that one.

But it only made me work harder.

Taking out a song bird, I threw it at an incredible speed. Watching its path I was pleased to find that it flew around Terra, who was rising up on rock, slicing her flying vehicle in half. She fell pretty fast landing on the gravel with a pretty loud thud. Dawn took this opportunity to make a grab for the gem, but Terra even though she was weak, limply raised her head and hand, and made an enclosed dome of rock around her and the gem. Skittering to a stop, Dawn, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy hit the rock at the same exact time.

I quickly ducked behind a car, the explosion right behind me was very loud and very colorful. Peeking my head around the edge, to see the damage, I saw Robin and Starfire run into the scene. Bit late. Dawn brushed herself off and stood up, she had a scratch on her forehead, blood dripping down, but she ignored it. Cyborg was okay- being mostly metal and everything. Raven had a force field around her and Beast Boy so they were good too. Leaving my hiding place I ran over to where I was hoping to see Terra defeated. But she was gone. And so was the gem.

TTTTT

The Titans Tower was silent, and filled with heavy hearts. We had no idea what that green gem was, and what Slade wanted with it. Robin told us not to give up, that we would find Slade, and figure out what he was planning.

Beast Boy and Cyborg went straight back to playing video games, with Starfire trailing after them, and then Raven reading her book. Robin and I retreating to the meeting room to discuss our next moves. Dawn followed. Dawn was surprisingly quiet as me and Robin discussed all the possibilities of what Slade could be planning, and what the gem could mean. Sensing some tension from Dawn, Robin turned to her.

"What do you think?" he asked. Twisting her black locks nervously, Dawn bit her lip,

"I think I may have an idea of what the gem was, and what he wants with it."

"Well why didn't you speak up sooner! What's your idea?" I grilled into Dawn. She can be careless sometimes.

"I can't tell you." Dawn said, biting into her lip even more, possibly drawing blood.

"What do you mean?" Robin declared, confused.

"I mean, it's very unlikely that it is, but to confirm my suspicious I need to go back." Dawn said. What is going on here?

"Go back where?" I asked, puzzled by her mysteriousness.

"Sky City." Dawn said, with a twist of bitterness in her voice.

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

"Sky City?" Robin asked, looking at me, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Where she's from." Sparrow offered.

"It's an ancient tale, from the beginning of our kind. But we were sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone about this... um thing. But if I can confirm my belief, I can tell you. If I'm wrong then we can just forget about it." I crossed my arms over my chest, biting the inside of my cheek feeling guilty for being so vague.

"What exactly are you?" Robin puzzled, eyebrows pulled together quizzically.

"A superhero." My face grew tight, thinking off all the hardships my people have faced in the past because of questions like that.

"He didn't mean it like that." Sparrow placed her hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it away.

"I know. But Robin, I need you to trust me. Can I go?" After a couple of moments of hesitation, Robin nodded

"If you think it ties in with Slade, then yes. Go."

Nodding I stood up awkwardly and bid my goodbye, before slipping out of the room to let them do what they do best.

* * *

**~Sparrow~ **

It had been a day since Dawn left for Sky City, she left in the morning. No word had come yet. I tried not to worry; she was after all a big girl. But I still had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"What's bugging you?" Robin asked, sliding in beside me on the couch, his arm resting behind my head.

"Dawn hasn't called yet. It's nerve-racking." I said, biting at my nails.

"Don't worry, she'll call. " He said reassuring me. I smiled up at him in appreciation. Suddenly Beast Boy cut in-between us.

"Any word from Dawn yet?" he asked nervously. I was taken aback by the way he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Um..?" I said unsure if I should tell him the truth or not.

"How long does it take to get to her home?" he questioned.

"Beast Boy calm down; Dawn can handle herself, she wouldn't be a Titan if she couldn't." Robin said patting Beast Boy on the back, standing up. "I'll be training if you need me."

After Robin left, and I was sure we were alone, I turned to Beast Boy and said, "I'm not sure how long it takes her to get there. She never talks about Sky City." Beast Boy nodded as if he understood, but I was sure he didn't.

"Well, what if something happened to her?" he worried

"Don't say that! You'll jinx it!" I flicked him on his forehead; he staggered back, acting hurt.

"Ow!"

"Oh whatever." I sighed, leaning back.

"Hey. What if I go and see if I can find her?" Beast Boy suddenly said, recovering.

"What? I don't even know where Sky City is!" I exclaimed, but he wasn't listening. Instead he was pacing back and forth, hands behind his back.

"She could be in danger and need back up." He kept talking, "It's only logical that I go."

"No. No it's not logical at all!" I pointed out, but like I said, he kept on ignoring me.

"I should leave now! You never know what could be going on! Tell Robin I'll be back okay?" And with that Beast Boy changed into a hawk, and flew out the window.

What the hell! I beat my fist against my forehead in agony

"Oh no! Do not beat yourself up friend!" Starfire said running in front of me.

"I'm fine Star, I'm just down." I said looking at her through my fingers.

Starfire looked at me curiously

"Would you like me to take you flying?"

I swallowed the laugh that was about to burst out of my lips before replying.

"No, I mean I am feeling a bit sad."

"OH!" Her eyes lit up because she knew what I was talking about. "Why?"

"I just miss Dawn that's all." I said shrugging. It was still the truth at least.

"Well would you like to do the shopping at the mall with me?" she asked happily to be 'helping'. I winced at the thought of a crowded mall.

"No, that's okay. I'll probably just go join Robin in combat." I stood up and started to brush past her when she whirled in my face again.

"Robin does not like to be bothered while training." She said wagging a finger in my face. Annoyed, I pushed her hand down and continued by.

"I'm not bothering him, I'm training with him."

That was the last I heard out of Starfire.

TTTTT

"Your moves are amazing. Did you take Kong Fu at all?" Robin asked me after training, sipping lemonade out by the porch.

"When we were in Japan I did a bit." I said looking at him from the corner of my eye. I was fixed at the sight of the sparkling of the water, people out on their boats.

"Wow, Japan. I bet that was cool." He said looking out at the water to now. I laughed quietly remembering Dawn's complaining of climbing to the top of the mountain to meet the Master.

"What's funny?" He asked

"Just remembering a memory." I said smiling.

"You and Dawn really are close, huh?" Robin replied looking over at me.

"Practically sisters."

I met his gaze and we sat there for a while just staring at each other. You'd think it'd be awkward but it was really calm and easy going. God, he was really cute. My mind thought this and I suddenly blushed and looked away. I've never been like this. Ever. Now all of a sudden it's like those corny songs are playing in the background and were 'gazing intensely' into each other's eyes. Dawn would shame me. Even though she's the one that's always getting herself mixed into relationships or as she calls those 'meaningless flings.'

"So Beast Boy left for Sky City?" He said suddenly. His voice was normal, so I wasn't sure if he was mad. It caught me off guard, and I looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah" I said admitting that I had gone behind his back.

"Any word yet?" He asked curious.

"No" I said looking back up surprised.

"Then I guess we should keep waiting." He said nodding. I felt like crap not telling him about it like Beast Boy told me to, I was just afraid he'd be seriously mad.

"Sorry" I said shyly.

"What? Why?" Robin asked, truly in wonder now.

"I-I didn't tell you that he left, and acted like I didn't know where he was. It makes me a liar." I said surprised that he was surprised. Robin got up from his seat, and came down and sat in front of me, his hands on my shoulders.

"You tried your best to stop him, but we all know Beast Boy; stubborn as a freaking bull. You, I'm not mad at you Row."

At this, I truly flushed and smiled widely. And for a split second, I truly thought Robin was going to kiss me. He had lowered his head down to meet mine, and his eyes flickered to my lips.

Then it was gone.

"Robin?" A high voice called and next thing I knew he was standing up, leaving me blinking in the sunlight.

"What's up Starfire?" he said totally casually. My heart shattered for a moment, before I patched it back up with my own 'Rejection Band-aid'.

"Cyborg wishes for your assistance." She said sounding strange, more than usual.

"Right." He said with an easy smile, "Later Sparrow."

I waved goodbye and stood up, to head in the other direction.

"See you at dinner." I said lamely at Star, but she didn't reply, just walked back inside. I sighed, and instead of walking away, sat back down in the chair and watched everybody else have a great day.

* * *

**.o: Robin :o.**

I fell in love with her at first sight.

That's how corny and lame I feel.

Sparrow was a cuter and girl version of me. It was incredible. Her moves were swift and graceful, her smile melts my heart.

When she stands near me I feel woozy because she smells like vanilla and cherry blossoms.

I punched the wall.

Rule #10; don't get love mixed in with team mates. But this was one I was willing to break.

Expect I was an idiot. When she told me she was sorry I nearly threw myself off the building. She was so faithful and trustworthy, that I knew Slade could never persuade her to go over to his side. I had gone to kiss her, and I think she knew it, but I heard Starfire and jumped away. Why? I guess it would be weird to have Star right there; she was one of my closest friends almost something more, and it'd feel... wrong?

But I regret it, so much.

My feelings are still mixed. She's my teammate; I don't want to destroy that. But when I'm with her, I'm drawn to her.

This was one battle that I was getting my butt kicked in.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hehe, I love the last line of this chapter X3 thought it'd be a good place to stop chapter 5 (this chapter was originally 8 pages, but i shortened it). Meanwhile, back in the Batcave, reviews are the topic. See because I know you're reading this. And Fanfiction made it so easy to review now. Even Anonymous make Dawn happy! So review, or I will hunt you down. Just kidding... maybe. Definately kidding ;) Maybe. Gosh I can't help I like freaking people out XD I have problems... Review for Dawn!_

_-Sparrow, subbing in for Dawn_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_ Sparrow here! Do I keep my promises or what? I said sometime this week, and BAM. two days later ;) oh, yeah. so Dawn's almost done with this, and i'm behind on updating for her so expect a lot of updates in the next couple weeks. I plan to get this uploaded for her before we go to the beach (like 2 weeks). so uploading plans aside, read Dawn's master piece ;)_

* * *

**.**:** Dawn :.**

It takes a while to get from Jump City to the Hawaiian Islands.

No, I am not from Hawaii. Not really. I live in Sky City- a ways up from there. Yes, up. Sky City is a city in the sky, hence the name… Sky City. When the world was created, there were 'different' people; as in people who had powers, and people who didn't. Those who did were looked down upon and treated as freaks. My people- the Heaven Watchers- broke away and created their own home in the sky, using their powers to keep it uplifted. The Heaven Watchers were people with powers revolving around the elements of the Earth. They hate war. They hate any type of violence. They wake up at sunrise, meditating. At noon, meditating. At sundown, meditating. In between there were lessons on power usage, the old times of war, and just being peaceful.

They never mentioned it was boring.

Yes, my life in Sky City was boring. Very boring. I guess you could call me an 'outcast'. Sure, I had tons of friends... but their parents didn't like me. The Heaven Emperor didn't like me. I was a real wild child. They didn't really banish me from Sky City… more like told me I could use some time away to calm my soul down. Right. Instead I became a kick butt super hero. So much for the non-violence thing.

But that doesn't change the fact that I am still a Heaven Watcher. When you reach the age of 17, you become THE Heaven Watcher. A title that states you are to protect Sky City, and everything peaceful to bring balance to the world. Like I said- we don't like violence, and will usually try to avoid it- but we will get tangled up in it sometimes if we have to it.

I liked to get caught up in it…more often than not. So I did what was best, and left. I ended up wondering around until I hit Japan and ran into Sparrow. Haven't come back since. That was when I was, like what...12? Been four years, and I haven't kept in touch at all.

My parents were going to freaking kill me.

So, anyway, here I was at the Golden Gates on a floating cloud. At Sky City. My tattoos that attached me to Sky City were tingling as I held up my right arm- to prove that I am a Heaven Watcher- so I would be let in. The Golden Gates exposed a bright light, and then opened. Taking a deep breath I put away my board and walked inside.

It was as breathtaking as I remembered.

Off to my right was the Giant Waterfall that was used for those who had control over water (but I used numerous time for splashing my enemies). Sky City was basically temples, or air temples. They were scattered all across the city and were used for rooms, teachings, meditating grounds, and meetings for the High Watchers.

It was around four p.m.; sundown wasn't until 6, so I had time to check things out. Kids ran past me, daily lessons must have just gotten out. Oh, how I dreaded those too. But- despite never really liking this place- I found myself smiling and waving to those who passed by.

_Alright, focus Dawn. You're here to see if the gem is still locked up, that's all._ But I knew I couldn't come back and not see my parents. Sighing, I headed off west to where the Lighting and Water tribes were located.

Robin may be afraid of Slade sometimes, but nothing was scarier than visiting your parents after four years of being gone. Nothing.

* * *

**~Sparrow~**

We got a call from Beast Boy, he just hit Hawaii.

"Find her?" I asked.

"No- I still have a lot of air to cover. She could be anywhere." He whined.

"Well, start looking. Titans, out." Robin said, shutting off the message.

"Well, at least he's there." Cyborg said grimly.

"It's a miracle." Raven said rolling her eyes. We were heading out of the room when the screen beeped. Cyborg walked back over to it and the map of the city showed up with blinking red dots everywhere.

"What's going on?" Robin asked Cyborg looking at the screen.

"Different areas of the city are under attack. It's like all the villains got together on the same night." He said grabbing the coordinates.

"Any idea who it is?" Raven asked.

"Well I know one's Doctor Light, but that's all for now."

"Alright," Robin said brining his fist and palm together. "Raven, I'm sending you out to Doctor Light, you can handle him. Starfire and Cyborg, you take the one by the library. Sparrow, you and I will head out to the old observatory."

"But Robin-" Starfire started to protest

"Sorry Star, that's the way it is. Titans, GO!" Robin said grabbing my hand and pulling me with him as he ran.

I hardly had time to react, but just allowed myself to have Robin throw me on the R cycle and race out.

"You move quickly, don't you?" I yelled into his ear, to be heard because of the howling wind.

"Evil never waits, why should we?" he yelled back. I leaned back down, smiling and tighten my grip on his waist.

Above the rush of the trees came an image that seemed like a giant dome.

"The observatory, on your left." I yelled out. Robin swung the motorcycle around and raced to the building in record time, splattering mud and breaking twigs along the way. As we pulled up the observatory, it looked old and abandoned.

"I'll bounce in." I said getting off the bike, feeling a bit woozy from the ride.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"I'm as quick as lightning, I'll be fine." I said laughing a bit at Robin's tone of voice. I thought I saw him blush slightly, but he cleared his throat

"Alright, go, I'll be in as soon as you go."

I was gone.

My feet hit the wooden floor boards and dust went afloat in the air. I quickly put a finger to my nose, to ease the sneezing. Once I was sure I was fine, and all the dust settled down, I quietly stepped down the old and rotting stairs.

"Robin?" I whispered. He was quick guy so I wasn't sure why he wasn't here yet.

"Wrong. Try again." A cold voice said from the shadows, and then everything went black.

* * *

**.o: Robin :o.**

"Terra!" I said through gritted teeth. I was about to enter the observatory window, but a boulder was shot my way and blocked the entrance.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She cooed.

"No, but I'll wear you out!" I said attacking her.

She shot through the sky on her rock.

I followed.

* * *

**~ Sparrow ~**

Humiliation.

It burned my skin. I fell right into a trap; right into it! I tried to yank my arms free from the metal braces that were holding me down, but all I did was rattle the chair.

"Now, now Sparrow. Patience. I'm sure your knight in shining armor will be here soon." Slade said from the other side of the room.

"What do you want?" I said, grinding my teeth.

"Just trying out a new experiment." He said calmly, typing away at his computer. I could bump my hip against the chair to hit the button that released one of my songbirds. I gritted my teeth and yelled

"Experiment this!"

And my songbirds flew out and hit his computer.

* * *

**.o: Robin :o.**

I lost track of Terra, but I knew where Slade's hideout was. Sparrow wasn't in the observatory, so there was only one other place she would be.

I kicked in the wall.

"Your secret hideout? Not so secret." I said standing there, watching Slade in front of me. His masked face was blank, but anger radiated off his person. However it wasn't directed at me, it was at Sparrow. Chained to a chair, her grin painful, but satisfied. I looked over Slade's shoulder and saw his computer up in smoke. I grinned to myself as well.

"Even being tied up, a girl can still defeat you." I said.

"Hey!" Sparrow said annoyed at the slight insult.

"Robin," Slade said turning away from Sparrow and looking at me. "So you do care for the girl."

* * *

**~ Sparrow~**

I froze.

With Slade's comment floating in the air, it made me highly uncomfortable. I shifted as much as I could in the chair, and turned my neck to stare at Robin.

"She's my friend, of course I care. And you're going to really care when I take you down."

Great reply Robin.

"I doubt that young man." Slade said, grabbing a remote. "You see this? As soon as I turn it on, Sparrow will be electrocuted. People can only take so much high voltage."

I kept my mouth shut. It's better if he didn't know.

I looked at Robin and nodded my head to tell him to let Slade electrocute me. His face was so confused I almost wanted to laugh. So Robin did what he was told, and attacked Slade.

And then I was electrocuted.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry this is relatively short... just thought that'd be a good place to end it. For suspense reasons ;) Next chapter has more Sky City action, and the rest of this fight... So Dawn bought this giant seal on vacation and named it Wally XD we are such nerds... anyway, review for Dawn! Maybe she'll let you hug Wally XD Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! you don't know how much that means to authors ;) it makes us like radiate happiness XD so review!_

_-Sparrow, subbing in for Dawn_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Sparrow here! so last chapter was short, now this one is long. sue me. no, actually don't do that. i can't afford it. that is how you spell afford right? whatever. anyway this chapter i could have probably put up sooner, it was already on my hard drive edited. weird. i don't remember doing that... maybe the grammer fairy paid me a visit and checked Dawn's work for me. i'd like to think so. speaking of Dawn, she's back in town and finished this story actually so she told me to tell you to get ready for more updates. *face palm* more work for me. yayyy... *sarcasm* anyway, we're starting on the sequel soon, so i'll keep trying to post every other day! read on!_

* * *

**.: Dawn :.**

"Dawn," my mother mouthed my named as she opened the door to our comfy stone home. I waved lamely as she gathered me in a giant hug.

"Hey. Just dropping by," I said once she let go of me. Ignoring me she called for my father.

"Yes Honey?" he asked coming out. He was dressed in his monk robe, probably getting ready for sundown meditation, when he saw me standing there mouth dropped open.

"Like I said, I was just dropping by. I came to check something out for some friends and-," but Dad took me into a giant hug so I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come back? We looked everywhere for you! No mail from you at all!" Mom cried, tears threatening in her eyes.

"I lost track of time I guess. I'm sorry guys. But I met some really amazing people and I'm part of this team now-."

"Team?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, we protect Jump City from bad guys."

"You're a High Heaven Watcher!" Mom grinned, placing a hand over her heart.

Standing side-by-side you would never think my parents were married. Where dad had a shiny bald head and wore brown robes and sandals all day, Mom had short pixie cut black hair and wore colorful robes. Mom has always looked younger than Dad, even though they were only two years apart.

"And I see you're still wearing our style! And showing off your markings! Oh, Dawn!" Mom's smile was as bright as the sun. Grinning weakly I subconsciously pulled at my white skirt.

"A bit revealing, though," Dad noted, nodding at my exposed stomach. Still Dad. Shrugging my shoulders as an awkward gap of silence filled between us.

"Well, now that your back, come walk with us to the Sundown Mediation! We don't want to be late. Your father has been named the Head Monk of the Lighting and Water Tribe! We can talk more about your return afterwards." Same old Mom; so devoted to meditating. I went to explain to them I wasn't staying, that I had other plans, but Dad shushed me.

"Come on now! I'm sure you've been slacking on your meditating."

Frowning, I didn't argue; I wanted to prove to him he was wrong. I meditated every morning! Some habits you just couldn't break. Letting them guide me to the Center Square, where the main and tallest temple stood, Dad left to go up to the front of the crowd with the other monks, leaving me and Mom in the crowd. Tugging at my arm, she motioned for me to sit down beside her. I crossed my legs in the correct way and waited for everyone else to be seated on the stone pavement.

The orange and red sun glittered in my eyes, casting shadows of everyone. I glanced around to see if I saw anyone that I knew, and I did. My first boyfriend, River from the Water Tribe, was sitting not too far away from me with his family. We were still good friends before I left. Way behind me was a group of hippie earth controller girls that I knew in my Grade. I believe it was Ivy, Rose, and Lily. Those Earth Benders were always named after some type of nature.

But the person I was really looking for was in the Fire element. Her name is Camielle, but I always called her Cammy. She was one of the best Fire Benders I ever met. She was my best friend, the one I always got in trouble with. But her father was already a monk, so they didn't tell Camielle that she had to leave Sky City. It was really hard to separate, but I pulled through.

I scanned the crowd, not seeing her. When I turned to my left, I was surprised to suddenly spot her. Camielle's father was Japanese, so she had the fair skin and black hair, but her eyes were big and almond. She always used to wear her hair up in a messy bun, and I was relieved to see it still was. Her red and black traditional Japanese armor dress stood out against the regular robes. I went to stand up, but she placed a finger to her pink lips and smiled as she sunk to the ground beside me. I turned to see that they had already started the mediation process, and Camielle was late. Swallowing a laugh I closed my eyes, and started to clear my mind, filled with the happy feelings of seeing my family again and Camielle.

Sometimes I forget that I miss home.

* * *

**~Sparrow~**

I was electrocuted. I know what you're thinking, 'Gosh that's got to be painful'. But when you've lived with a 12 year old girl for a year before she knew how to control her powers, you become invincible. When Slade was finally done he stopped and looked evilly at me before he noticed I was un-touched.

"What!" He roared getting up in my face.

"Looks like the teacher, just became the student," I spat in his face. Slade pulled back his fist for a punch, but Robin tackled him before he had the chance.

The volts had melted away some of the metal on the chair, so I could freely bounce wherever.

I bounced in front of Slade.

Robin had his arms behind his back when I got there.

"This," I said punching his face, "is for stealing whatever you stole."

Slade's mask started to crack.

"This," I growled as I kneed him in the gut, "is for kidnapping me, without my permission."

Slade grunted as Robin fought to hold him back

"And finally," I said kicking him in the knee so he fell on the ground, "is for being an overall douche bag."

I was sweating, hot, hungry, and tired. Nothing could make this day worse.

"Slade!" Terra said suddenly running in the room. Her eyes looked scared but her face was fierce. Robin got into battle position without a word. But I tugged at his arm.

"Robin I can't, if I fight anymore I'll fail."

Robin gave a slight nod and turned back to Terra saying, "Looks like you just missed the party."

Then he took my hand and shot his grappling line upward, taking us up and out of sight with Terra screaming behind us.

"How did Slade know you were going to be there?" Cyborg asked later that night as we sat at the table.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out," Robin said determination filling his face. He didn't say much to me once we escaped, but I knew I was humiliated by Slade's comments about our relationship.

I could only imagine what Robin was thinking.

"I don't know about you," Cyborg replied yawning, "but defeating Plasmas was harder than it sounds. I'm hitting the hay. By the way Sparrow, Beastboy called me, he found Dawn."

Relief filled me as I grinned happily at Cyborg. He left with Raven silently following after him, and the last one to leave was Starfire, who looked unsure whether or not to leave.

Once it was just the two of us, Robin turned to me, his eyes fierce

"We need to talk."

And I knew I was in trouble.

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

Sundown was always the longest time for me. It was like the sun slowed down just to torture me. But finally the words of the Head Monk, or Emperor Mang, rang out in the silent city,  
" Peace, Love, and happiness to you all,  
Let the world be one again,  
But for now we shall protect Heavens Door,  
And hope for the best, forever more."

It was the end saying, which meant we were free to go. People bowed around me, and then stood up shuffling to leave. Mom turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm going to go greet the La'angs. I'll see you at home okay, dear?" Before I could explain once again that I wasn't staying, she left, gracefully leaving a trail of sparkles in her wake. Sighing, and hunching over, I started to plan how I was going to get Emperor Mang to let me see the stone. Suddenly, a tap came on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Camielle standing there, grinning.

"Dawn!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"Camielle! Hi! Sorry I didn't see you early- I just got here and-."

"Oh never mind that," she hushed me, "I'm just happy that you're back."

I shook my head, aggravated that everybody just assumed I was back for good.

"I'm not staying."

"Oh don't be silly." Camielle shook her finger at me. "Anyway, you look great! Your hair got longer, and I love the new clothes! Very... upbeat. And new! Beats my stupid armor dress any day! You know my family, very traditional. But you look beautiful, as always! Just way until River sees you! Or the entire class! You were always the popular, gorgeous one. But I guess since you're back you still are!"

"Camielle. I'm not staying. I'm here on official Teen Titans' business," My chest swelling with pride.

"Who are they?" She asked completely confused. My heart deflated.

"These super teens with cool powers back on Earth that stop villains," I said making it as simple as I could.

"That sounds so cool! I can't believe you are part of that! Actually, I can. Ha-ha!" Camielle said, her eyes shining. "But you know Emperor Mang would not approve."

Suddenly I was the one confused. I looked at Camielle, questions in my eyes.

"When did you start caring about what the Emperor approves and disapproves of?"

"When did you ever even listen to what he had to say?" Camielle challenged back.

"Never," I grinned.

Though the emperor was a kind and gentle man, he was never my biggest fan, nor was he mine. He ran Sky City smoothly, and peacefully, just as his father and his father did so before him. I respected him, by all means, but he was a man of meditation; and I was a girl of always-doing-the-wrong-thing-at-the-right-time.

"So if you're not staying...?" Camielle's face fell.

"I'm not," I confirmed.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

Biting my lip, I wasn't sure if I should worry her with my suspicions. But, knowing her since I was only three, I knew she wouldn't mind. Taking a deep breath, I pulled her behind me along to the Eastern Temple. Pointing at the hand painting on the front steps of the claw and the three stones, I began to speak.

"Remember that childhood story…?"

* * *

**~Sparrow~**

I was halfway up from my chair when Robin told me we needed to talk. I slowly sat back down and wrung my hands, not looking him in the eye.

"We're going to have to keep you and Dawn under a watchful eye. Today was not a good one, and we need to make sure you're safe."

"I can handle myself," I said rolling my eyes.

"Really?" Robin asked annoyed, "Because I'm pretty sure you were kidnapped."

I blushed furiously and felt angry at Robin for making me feel worse.

"It could have happened to anyone!" I snapped at him. Robin ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me fiercely.

"But it happened to you. And only you."

"So you're blaming me for everything?" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"No! I'm just trying to keep you safe from Slade!" Robin said getting angry.

"I can handle myself!" I yelled back, again.

"I don't care if you can handle yourself! You're staying right here, with me, for as long as I think you need to! I have to figure out what Slade is doing so I can keep you safe!" He said frustrated.

"Why! Why is my safety so important? What about the rest of the team?" I said confused and upset. On the verge of tears I banged my fist into the table.

"The rest of them… I… Because I…," but Robin looked away from me, his voice going quiet.  
I sat there; angry, hurt, and wanting Robin to comfort me. But he just stood there, and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Robin, until you figure out what all 'this' is, I'm going to keep on doing what I do best. I don't know about you- and I am never like this- but you're like nobody else I've ever met. However you have to understand that I tolerate being locked up like some kind of criminal."

I got up to leave, seeing there was no answer coming out of him; but when I turned to walk away, he grabbed my hand.

"Sparrow, you're- you're incredible. I've never had anyone like you on my team, you pretty much complete me, as corny as that sounds. And if Slade, if Slade tries to take you away from me… I don't know what I would do."

I turned around and looked at Robin, my eyes wide. All those nights spent pouring over research, or training, or kicking butt, it meant more to him than I thought. We weren't just team mates; we were each other's best friends, each other's needs, we were practically soul mates.

We stood there, his hands in mine, his head hanging down, looking at the ground. I, even though I was shocked still, pulled myself into him, and hugged him.

Finally.

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

"Once the Big War was over, we separated from Earth. However, before departing we were given the Blue Stone of Life. The Blue Stone of Life gave the dead a chance to come back for a second chance at life, but with it there came a price. Whoever had possessed the Blue Stone of Life controlled the dead. We were given it to protect it, here in Sky City. The other Stones, the Emerald Stone for In-between or Earth, and the Red Stone of Death completed the trio. If you put the Stones together in the Claw, anyone could control anything. Earth took the Claw, claiming they would keep it safe, and the two other stones were apparently destroyed. The reason for this was because of the man who started the War had control of the Claw and the Stones. When we finally defeated him and killed him, we called it truce with the Earthlings, never to bring up the Claw again. Ever since then we have protected the Blue Stone with great care," Camielle was a great storyteller. Surprisingly, she knew the story from heart so I didn't have to explain it.

"But what does this have to do with you and the Teen Titans?" She asked, sitting cross legged on the steps beside me.

"I think somebody is trying to take control of the Claw and Stones again. I also don't think that the other two Stones were destroyed. In fact I know they weren't," I claimed confidently. Camielle's eyes widen at my comment.

"How do you know?"

"I saw the Emerald Stone of the In-between. This girl Terra had it. She works for this super villain, Slade, who I'm pretty sure wants the Claw," I said recalling the Green Stone Terra had in her hand.

"Dawn, as much as I love you, that is crazy. The people of Earth said they destroyed it! Plus the Blue Stone of Life is in our protective care."

"I know. That's why I'm here. I have to be sure that I'm wrong; that the monks will protect it at all costs. That the man called Slade will never find out where it is," I began to panic. Was I being too farfetched?

"Then you're going to have to sneak it. Emperor Mang has never let anyone in there before. I seriously doubt that he will let you in there," Camielle noted, standing up. I stood up with her.

"So looks like you're going to have to sneak your way in."

"Looks like it," I agreed. Camielle patted me on my shoulder, and then slipped me a key.

"Took this from Wangler's room the other night. Never noticed a thing. Should get you where you want to go. I can't go with you, not this time Dawn. This is your mission, and you're going to get it."

Looking at Camielle wide-eyed, I nodded my head. Then, knowing that this was probably the last time I would see her for a while, I pulled her in for a hug.

"You've been a great friend." I whispered in her ear. I let go, and walked away. I almost didn't hear her say, "You too."

Security pretty much sucked around here. This was partly because nobody ever thought of someone stealing the Blue Stone of Life. I slipped in easily with the key. Slipping out would be the hard part.

But before I get ahead of myself, let me explain what happened. The Stone was kept in a metal box room. Probably the only metal room we had. The glowing of the Stone was fiercer than combining my lighting with Camielle's fire.

It was blinding.

That's how I knew it was safe. That it would be okay. That it was the real thing. I must have been there more then I realized. Before I knew it, sunlight was breaking in through the barred windows. It broke the trance I had with the Stone. It must be more effective at night. Shaking my head and rubbing my eyelids, I slipped away from the stone. Looking back just once more, I walked down the corridor. Thinking that it would be okay to be a bit less secretive, I quietly whistled as I turned the corner. I bumped into someone tall and buff; no doubt one of the Earth Bender monks. Slowly I backed away and looked up blinking, into the wild green eyes.

"Dawn Baling?" He gruffly asked.

"Um," Was all I could manage.

"Come with me," the guy didn't wait for a response, but instead grabbed my elbow and lead me down the long hallway.  
*****

"Ah, Miss Dawn. I'm glad you have returned-, but upon your return you have failed to mention…that you brought a friend."

I was brought to Emperor Mang. And I had no idea what he was talking about. Before replying I bowed respectfully.

"With all honor Emperor Mang, I have no idea who you are talking about."

Emperor Mang scratched his bald head thoughtfully. "Then we have been tricked my fellow monks. Bring the wanderer in." The tough, but surprisingly friendly Earth monks escorted a guy in the room with a blindfold over his eyes.

A very green guy.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry if you felt it went kinda fast between Sparrow and Robin. Dawn's a hopeless romantic (as you can tell from her other works). XD I'm Sparrow and I still thought it was fast. anyway, review! now that Dawn's back and finished this she's eager. she wants to know how the people feel! so review! review for Dawn! it really makes an author's day. thanks to our new followers, reviewers, and old ones too! i'm going to make Dawn personally thank y'all at the end of this fic. be ready ;)_

_- Sparrow, subbing in for Dawn._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _So! Sparrow is in fact updating this before we leave for the beach tomorrow :) Dawn was complaing because I forgot to do this for her like... last week XD anyway, here it is! Mleh, i have a funny comment to say after the story ;) so sorry this top one is boring... oh thanks to a reviewer just a Guest who reminded me to update this! _

* * *

**~Sparrow~**

I woke up the next morning to word that Dawn and Beast Boy were almost home.

"Yes!" I literally jumped out of bed when Robin spoke to me through the door. I flung the covers off and ran to the automatic entryway. When it slid open I stood in front of Robin, grinning like crazy.

"Well, good morning" he said teasingly. I went to kiss his cheek but suddenly we heard Cyborg pounding down the hallway, and we both quickly separated and acted as if we weren't about to show a sign of affection.

"Hey ya'll! Did you hear? Beast Boy and Dawn are here!" But he didn't stop for our answers; he just picked up his speed and took off down the rest of the hallway and around the corner. Once we were sure he was gone, Robin slid back over to me and smiled.

"Now where were we?" he asked innocently. Laughing, I lighting pushed him on his chest, and moved my way back into my room to get dressed. Robin acted as if I hurt him and placed his hand on his heart. Sticking my tongue out at him I pushed the button that closed the door.

It took us the next day to figure out what Robin and I were going to do. After our incident the night before, we decided to face our feelings and try out this relationship stuff in secret. But of course I was going to tell Dawn the moment I saw her.

After I took a quick shower and dressed, I practically ran down to the living room to see my best friend.

There she was; looking tired, aggravated, but alive. And that's all that mattered. She was in deep conversation with Robin, and shot glares over at Beast Boy every so often.

"Hey stranger. Come here often?" I joked, something we used to say all the time to each other. Dawn turned slightly, and grinned at me. "Just all the time." She said right on cue. I ran over and hugged her tight.

"How was your trip? Was your lead any good?"

"I was just talking to Robin about that. My lead was a dead end, for now." Dawn's lips were tight, but I knew she felt somehow relieved of whatever had been keeping her up at night.

"So did you see your parents? Were they sad you left?" I asked, not pressing the subject any further.

"I did see them." She admitted, "Along with some other friends. But I didn't have a chance to say goodbye."

"Why not?" I asked surprised. At this Dawn's eyes flashed angry, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Beast Boy shrivel into the back corner.

"Because I had to get Beast Boy out of Sky City before Emperor Mang decided to take him out in his own personal way."

"I thought your people were very peaceful." I asked confused.

"They are. But they don't like outsiders coming in from Earth. Especially green ones." Dawn glared at Beast Boy. "Oh yeah. Kept saying he was sorry and the whole big thing" she rolled her eyes "Like I would stay after that." I nodded sympathetically.

We then moved to her room as she continued to go play-by-play what happened. Right down to the thing with Beast Boy

"He was so worried about you!" I cried annoyed. "Guys do stupid things."

"Tell me about it, Good thing we're single aye?" Dawn said laughing. At this I blushed and became a bit flustered.

"Holy crap Sparrow!" Dawn said sitting straight up now "You've got a boyfriend!"

"Not exactly!" I quickly said, looking as red as a cherry

"Oh my God…is it Robin!" She said grinning wickedly

"Shut up!" I said again in a low voice, trying to keep her quiet.

"AH! It _is_ Robin! I knew it! Of course when I'm away you decided to shack it up with Robin!" she shrieked, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Dawn, will you shut. Up!" I pleaded with her, placing a hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing and shrieking so much.

"Sorry, sorry!" Dawn said when I finally removed my hand. "It's just that- he is so cute."

"I know" I said smiling, thinking of the way he styles his hair, his serious expression, yet how can joke around.

"Awh. I'm so jealous! I need a boyfriend too now." Dawn pouted the way that got boys wrapped around her finger in the past, even though she didn't know.

"You're such a girl" I laughed at her. Dawn pushed me off the bed and said "I'm not the one with the super sexy hero boyfriend!"

"You're right" I said sticking my head up from behind the bed, "You're not."

We had a pillow fight soon after that.

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

Despite my long trip back, I was far from tired. It was only 10 pm and everyone was asleep, well, except me obviously. I stared at the clock, the ceiling. I played with my transmitter, and floated around the room for a while. When I looked back at the clock, it was now 10:01.

UGH!

I climbed out of bed and got dressed quickly and quietly. I slipped out of the room and made my way to the door to go into town. As I turned the knob, Raven's dull voice pierced through the darkness, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Where are you going?" she repeated again. I turned around to see her standing there, holding a book in her hand.

"Everybody was sleeping; I was going into town for some fun. It is a Friday night anyway" I admitted.

"I'll come with you." Raven said, putting her book down and walking over towards me. Surprising me once again Raven. Well-played

"Mistress of Darkness coming out to have fun with me? I'm intrigued, what's the catch?" I asked Raven, making sure my tone was light.

Raven's voice was soft now, like feather floating down to touch the sea

"We have more in common than I thought." It was all she said, and it was all I needed. I opened the door and let her go out first, then shut it tight behind me.

We ventured into the night.

* * *

**~Sparrow~**

I heard Dawn's door open and close, shuffling, and then I faintly hear the rumble of the garage door open, and close again.

If she's taking Cyborg car for a joy ride she won't see tomorrow.

But I can't help wonder where she is going and if she is going out with anyone. I know I should get up and follow her, but sleep convinces my eyes to close once again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, wow. i now realize how short that was XD anyway, it was a good place to break it off at. so my funny comment. i thought it was very ironic how Dawn came back at the beginning of the chapter, then left again at the end XD i wonder these things... anyway! I'm almost out of material that Dawn sent me (she's already finished the story and sent me up to like Chapter 9 or 10) so maybe she'll write these a/n's, grammerize, and upload these herself. i can only dream, eh? XD so review for Dawn please :) authors appreciate feedbackkk! (i know i do)_

_-Sparrow, subbing in for Dawn_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_hey there guys! Sparrow updating for Dawn (which she can clearly do herself but still insists on making me do it. i think she wants someone to blame when this doesn't come out on time.) anyway besides my mini rant XD uhm sequel is under way, but i have to upload this first now don't i? *sigh* 102 pages of editing. woo. *face palm* just... just read Dawn's story..._

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

"Are you sure you know how to drive?" Raven asked cautiously as we drove around town.

"I never got my license. All I know how to drive is my board." I admitted, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"You couldn't have mentioned that _before_ I got in the car with you?" Raven's gaze bored into the side of my head, but I rolled my eyes.

"YOLO. Besides we're still alive aren't we?"

"For now," was all she replied, before staring out the window. Sighing I messed with the radio knobs until I found a station that was playing a good bandand cranked the volume up all the way. Raven screamed in shock, and covered her ears. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I can't even hear myself think!" she complained.

"You think too much" I pointed out. At this she paused for a moment, and lowered her hands from her ears. Glancing over at her, I removed my hands from the wheel and put them above my head.

"Hey, Rae! Look no hands!" Raven shrieked and leaned over fast to grab the wheel. As she tried to keep a straight track, because I was laughing too hard, I saw her silently chuckling to herself as well.

Mission accomplished. I let her drive the rest of the way there.

* * *

**):( Raven ):(**

I went with her because I knew Robin would have told me to. I went with her because I was curious. I went with her to keep an eye on her. I never imagined I would have fun.

* * *

**.: Dawn :.**

I parked the T-car on the side of the road by one of those parking meter things. I paid it for a couple hours, and we started walking down the street. Despite being almost 11 at night, food places were still open, the streets still busy, and the music still playing. As we walked along I saw a club with a really long line. Must be good. The neon sign claimed it was called 'Late Nights.' I looked at my watched, it read 10:50.

Seemed like a late night to me.

"Come on." I said grabbing Raven by the wrist and pulling her along to the other side of the street.

"This is a bar," she said dully.

"I won't drink. Maybe…"

"You have to be 21," she argued in her flat tone voice.

"That's right. I keep forgetting your age rule here." I replied back "Don't worry; I can still get us in." Raven said nothing as I pulled her up to the front of the line.

"We're part of the Teen Titans. We're here on official business." I said formally. The bouncer blinked twice, then grinned.

"Man! My daughter loves you guys! Go ahead in!" The bouncer pushed us in the door and shut it behind us. I turned my head and smirked at a very confused Raven. The blinding lights of the club sparkled against the smoke rising off the floor. The colors made everyone else look as if they were blue, green, or red. Sweaty hot teenage bodies (and older adults) bumped hips with one another as the music blared.

"This is louder than the car." Raven said loudly, just to be heard over the pounding music.

"I know! Isn't it great?" I replied slapping her on the back. I didn't wait for her to reply, I didn't wait for her to glare at me, I didn't wait for her to ignore me and walk the other way. I already pushed myself off the wall we were leaning against, and walked towards the crowd.

* * *

**b:d Beast Boy b:d**

I heard Raven leave her room. I was sleeping as a dog so it just so happens I could hear her. There was some whispering, the door shutting, garage going up, and then silence. I wonder where she is going, if she is going with anyone. I thought of Dawn. I thought of her black hair, her eyes when they sparkle with mischief, the way her face crumbled when I said I was just her teammate. And then how she quickly covered her face up in a smile as if I didn't hurt her. I thought of Dawn.

* * *

**.:Dawn:.**

The time is unknown. But that doesn't really matter to me. I see Raven in the corner, talking to some Goth guy. Cute. Not my type.

I told myself I wouldn't drink, but seeing all these cute couples here, thinking of Sparrow and Robin, it made me feel alone. Depressed much.

I took a drink.

And that was that.

Call me crazy I thought there was a spark between me and Beast Boy. I thought it was there when I saved him from being kicked off the edge of Sky City. I remember the first day that I met him. I yelled at him.

What a turn off.

I guess it wasn't there. Whatever. The only burning desire I had now was to feel another Cosmo burn my throat with its fruity goodness.

I'm not drunk if that's what you're thinking. Not yet anyway.

I move my way through the massive crowd, bumping into people as they sway back and forth to some slow rap song. Lame. As I settle into a seat at the bar, about to put in another request to fill my drink, a hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me off, dragging me to the corner of the club. I tried my best to wiggle out of their grip, but let's face it. They were stronger than me.

"Can't you just ask for my number like normal people?" I said ripping my arm free as we pulled to a stop.

"Well seeing as I already have it." The voice said flat tone. I squinted my eyes to see through the darkness and realized that it was Raven who had pulled me so fiercely.

"Man," I said rubbing my arm "What do you do? Lift trains as a work out activity?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at me, "Are you drunk?"

"If I was, would I be having this pleasant conversation with you?" I lathered on the sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes as she pointed to the exit door, where I just saw some guy in a costume slip through it.

"Yeah? Halloween come early this year? Come on, Raven if you want to go home we can go."

"No." Raven shook her head, her purple bob swishing as she shook. "Trouble. That's Red X. We have to find out what he's up to."

I rubbed my hands together smiling. "Finally, some action."

Raven nodded her head and we slipped in and out of the crowd until we reached the exit door.

"One, two, three!" I counted. On three Raven blasted the door open. There he was, about to climb up the alley wall, sack in hand.

Busted.

* * *

**A/N:** _This woulda been way too long if i included the whole Red X scene. that doesn't look right. anyway. i say anyway a lot. anyway. uhm next chap should be up soon... don't count on me for anything XD i have my own story (Today is that Day) to write and upload. but i promise this will be done in the next 2, 3 days or in the next week. XD uhm. Dawn wants to finish the sequel (not sure if uploaded is included) by September so lot of uploading and grammer for me to do in the next weeks before school... *sigh* 102 pages... just review please XD for the sake of my sanity... (which is already in question)_

_- An exhausted Sparrow, subbing in for Dawn (because she will never upload S&D herself no matter how hard i beg XD)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**_: Omgosh! Please don't hate me. Like, I am so sorry. I feel awful. I'll spare you the story of why I haven't updated. I mean, I finished the story, so honestly I've been lazy and Sparrow said wouldn't update or edit this for me unless I did some on my own..sigh..so yeah I guess you realize it's Dawn by now. Can't believe it's me huh? Me neither. Anyway. Some exciting things going on, the sequel to this is in the making. However, Sparrow and I started our first year of high school together. Oh my gosh, I know right? Insanity(; Being us, we have lunch, and the last two classes of the day together. You can imagine the kinds of trouble we get into together. Anyway, here's a long chapter because I feel like a jerk for being absent for 2 months..I LOVE YOU GUYS! Remember to review(;_

**Disclaimer: It's been 2 months and I still don't own Teen Titans! I promise guys I'm on it.. **

Cyborg's POV

I kept having this bad dream. Someone stole my T-car and took it out into town without my permission. My baby! I groaned, half asleep, half awake. I willed myself to go check on her, but the computer part of me didn't agree.

"Be safe baby girl, daddy be there in the morning…"

Those were the last words I spoke before I shut down.

Dawn's POV

The criminal, I guess known as 'Red X' seemed slightly surprised by the sight of us, but then grinned. At least, I think he did.

"If you're going to steal something, you could at least do it a bit sneakier. " I commented thoughtfully.

"But then I wouldn't have gotten the attention of you Doll." He said walking over to me. I put my hands up to protect myself, fingers sparking.

"You're not a Titan" he cocked his head to the right, confused.

"Think again." I threw my hand out to give him a shock, but he swiftly moved out of the way.

"Uncoordinated, intoxicated, not a problem." Was his reply

My face burned red as I narrowed my eyes at him "Don't be such a smart a-"

I must have given a distraction to Raven because next thing I know I see a post box fly by and knock him down.

"Ouch." I flinched. That had to hurt. But Red X pushed it off him and from the palm of his hand, a rubber red x flew out and pasted ravens mouth so she couldn't speak the words she needed too.

"What were you saying?" He said standing up, brushing himself off.

I glanced around and found that a few feet away from him was the brown sack he was carrying. He must have seen me eyeing it and made a run to get it. I ran forward before him, and seeing the lamp above me, took the electricity out of the lamp, making it dark so he couldn't see. I grabbed the bag before him

Red X's POV

She was the cutest hero I ever seen. Such a turn off that she was a good guy though. She was tan and toned, probably from kicking so many asses. She had Black hair and blue eyes rimmed with kohl. Her top only came down a little from her chest, leaving her flat stomach exposed. A skirt hugged her waist, and brushed down to her knees. It was all pure white except her gold ballet flats, and the gold tattoos on her arms and legs. Was there a law that said bad guys couldn't hook up with good girls?

She blinded me.

And no, not by her good looks, with one of her lighting tricks or whatever. When I finally got out of the darkness, she was looking in my sack.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes confused, filled with questions.

"All you did was steal some booze?"

"Hey" I shrugged "Us big ole' bad guys have to drink too you know."

Out of all the reactions she could have had, she laughed.

"Why not just go in at the bar, and drink without all the trouble?" she asked

"Where's the thrill in that?" I questioned her back. But I didn't wait for her to reply. Using my speed and my own shadowing skills, I swiftly took the bag from her hands. Then, removing my face mask I kissed her cheek, and left a rose at her feet. Then ventured back into the night, getting drunk along the way.

Robin's POV

I knew where she went. Dawn, I mean. I also have this idea that she took The T-car with her. I stifled a laugh and turned on my side. I know I should have stopped her, warned her or something. But I was only thinking about Sparrow.

Starfires POV

I think I heard a loud noise, but I snuggled under the covers, and dreamed about the sugary sweets this planet was so accustomed to.

Ravens POV

"What, just happened." I rubbed my head. My mouth burned like it was on fire. Dawn had to rip off the 'X' plastered on my mouth.

"All he did was steal some alcohol. Not a big deal. " She replied, sitting in the alley with me. I had blacked out from when I fell, the impact of that damn red x took me down. I don't remember much.

"Did he say what he was planning to do with it?" I asked tenderly rubbing my jaw.

'Yeah" she smiled slightly, "To get drunk."

Dawn helped me up as we walked back to the car. I almost didn't notice the rose she was twirling between her fingers.

Dawn's point of view

Once we got home, we parted ways and went to bed. It was 2 am.

I placed my hand on my cheek where Red X had kissed me. My face felt warm and flushed.

How _dare_ he kiss me! Like it was nothing! How humiliating for me! My hands balled into fist as put the pillow over my mouth to muffle my frustrated scream. Never has that ever happened to me. Never. Now, now he was all I could think about.

Super.

Next thing I know my head is throbbing and I fall into a deep sleep.

Sparrows POV

I woke up this morning and remembered Dawn. Throwing my covers back I raced across the hall and pounded on her door. It took a couple bangs before an irritated Dawn opened the door, her hand on her head.

"What." she snapped when she saw me

"Late night?" I snapped back. Automatically Dawn's face softened,

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, but you should have." My feelings were a bit hurt that she didn't want to go out with me.

"You were sleeping." she shrugged, "I was bored and I didn't want to bother you."

"When haven't you bothered me?" I asked her, but this time my voice was lighter.

At this she grinned and shook her head at me.

"So." I asked again, "Who'd you go out with?" Dawn's face clouded over for a moment before she replied, "Oh, Raven came with me."

"Where'd you go?" I asked again, being nosy.

"Well aren't you the curious one." Dawn's chime like laughter filled the air around us.

"Sorry, I just-" I was about to say I wanted to go with her, but something red caught my eye.

"What's that?"' I asked, now stepping closer to her door. Dawn quickly stepped in front of my view but too late, I already saw it. "Is that a rose?" I questioned.

"Yeah? So? I like flowers."

"That wasn't in your room yesterday when we were in there."

"I got it last night." she said, her eyes looking past me now.

"From who?" Who would give Dawn a rose? A sign of affection? Of love?

"Just some guy at the bar we were at." Her eyes resembled icicles as she continued to look past me.

"A bar? Dawn, we both know how you get when you start drinking.." Of course. Dawn went and drank her problems away, like she did many years ago. She started when she was 13, we were 15 now. Surprisingly alcohol didn't exist on her little cloud, expect wine but she had never even been near a bottle.

"I only had two. I was totally sober and got home safe. See?" she twirled around as if I was inspecting her.

"Not from that hangover" I commented.

"You can't always win." she said flatly. At this I had to agree.

**Authors note: ** _and…scene! Okay, that's chapter ten! I PROMISE the next chapter will be up within this upcoming week! Also, don't hate on my grammar..like I said..Sparrow stopped editing for me..so..I'm doomed to edit my own crappy work. But you know how much I love it when you guys review, (; so do it! Because I love you. (: _

"_**And I love you, so you should love me back." **_

_~The girl who is still extremely sorry…Dawn (: _


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **_ I told you I'd update soon(: Well, frankly because I finished my homework and I'm terribly sick though I still plan on going to school. But like seriously, I sounds like the Nanny off of that show..The Nanny. Expect worse. Sparrow said on a scale of 1 to 10 how weird I sound, it was a solid 8. Figures. Anyway, scroll down and read! And review.. but read first, then review. It's easier in that order(;_

**Disclaimer: I asked if I could buy Teen Titans and they asked how much, and I said, " 20 bucks." And they said, " No way in Hell." Sorry guys.**

Dawns POV

After the interrogation given by Special Agent pain in my ass Sparrow, I showered and dressed and made my way to the living room.

"Way to go Dawn!" Robin greeted me when I walked in.

"What are you talking about?' I asked confused

"Raven told us about your one-on-one battle with Red X." Cyborg said wagging his eyebrows.

"Then she should have told you that I let him get away." I sat down at the kitchen bar and ate an apple.

"If all he stole was booze, then let him get drunk and die from a heart attack." Beast boy said coming to sit beside me. I thought of Red X's warm lips on my cheek, the rose he left at my feet, my hand automatically flew to my cheek.

"Doesn't matter." I said taking a bite into my apple, slowly removing my hand from my face. "He got away. But I'll make sure I get him next time. "

"How do you know there will be a next time?" Beast boy asked.

"That's right." Robin said. "After the battle with the brotherhood of evil, he disappeared. Haven't seen him in months. "

"That's right. Red X is kind of a conflicting villain. He's bad, then good, then bad again" Cyborg put in.

And then good again.

"Well, he's back. And the next time he strikes, I'll be there."

Suddenly the monitor went off. The siren, or constant beeping, blared through the Tower. Sparrow ran into the room, her hair dripping wet.

"Titans, Trouble! GO!" Robin said dropping the subject and racing towards the door.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked Sparrow who was trying to squeeze the remaining water from her hair.

"Don't even think about setting my hair on fire!" Sparrow said glaring at me before she raced after the others.

"Looks like you might get the chance to defeat X again." Beast boy said as he ran past me. I glanced over at the screen. The villain marked on the map was Red X.

"Looks like I will." I replied, and then I followed the rest of them out the door.

**Red X POV**

I was corned, after drinking last night.

Slade was his name- some enemy of the Boy Wonders I think.

Anyway he was all like,

"You like the girl with the lighting power no?"

and I said, " Sure, she's pretty cute."

so he said "I have a job for you."

Needless to say I took it.

**Sparrows POV**

Riding on the back of Robins Bike made my hair dry. That's about it. I had to sloppily put it in a ponytail because let's just say the wind look _isn't_ my look.

"Robin, it's been too long." Red X said, turning around from the podium he was standing at.

"Not long enough." Robin replied, standing in his kung fu position, the rest of us hovering behind him like a flock of pigeons, deadly pigeons.

But Red X was looking past Robin now, at someone else.

"Hey Doll, just couldn't stay away? Don't worry I can offer much more..then what I already gave you."

I turned around, confused, to see who he was talking to and found myself looking at Dawn whose face was flushed in either anger, or embarrassment. I saw Beast boy growl in obvious anger as he changed into an ox.

"Enough talking! Now return what you have stolen or be prepared to lose." Robin said, his teeth gritting.

"Is there an option 3?" He asked innocently before he created an X portal and slipped through the floor.

**Dawns POV**

How dare he? Again! Yelling in rage I blasted a hole through the museum floor and took off after him.

Doll, baby, kisses, roses. All these things raced through my mind as I followed him through the halls of the ancient museum. I could hear the others pounding footsteps after me, but I kept my eye on the prize. No one made a fool of me and got away with it, no one.

"Red X! If you don't stop! I swear it will be hell on earth for you!" I shouted after him, he turned slightly around as he ran, grinning at me. It only fired me up more. Starfires star bolts raced past me as she flew up beside me.

"Whenever you're around its Heaven on earth for me!" He called back.

Why does he keep doing this? What does he think this will accomplish?

"Please friend, why is he making these comments at you?" Starfire asked flying beside me.

"He's just being a stupid boy!" I cried upset as I threw bolts at him.

"Sparrow! Go!" I heard Robin from below. Sparrow gave a quick nod of her head and bounced. Up ahead I saw Red X skitter to a stop.

Gotcha lover boy.

Sparrow's pov

Red X skittered to a stop and I bounced in front of him

"Whatcha go there? A new toy? Mind if I play?" I placed my hands on my hips in the standard 'Do what I say or I'm going to kick your butt' kind of way.

"Sorry, This is kind of out of your league."

"Then why do you have it?" Robin said, coming up on the rear.

"Face it X" Raven said "Your outnumbered."

"And we do so much hate unfair fights" Cyborg said, his arm blaster pointing at him.

"What are you stealing?" Robin asked, or more like demanding to know, as he pointed to the brown bag in X's hand.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he smirked.

"Who are you working for!?" Robin finally snapped, slamming X against the wall.

"Um Robin" Dawn protested weakly from the air "That's not the best way to get answers."

"It'll work either way." Robin said through his teeth.

"Doll's right Boy Wonder. Ask me again in a nicer tone and maybe I'll answer." X said shrugging as much as he could under Robin's weight.

Ouch. He is so going to regret saying that.

Robin slammed him against the wall again. "Is it Slade!? Is it!?"

"I work alone." Was all he said. Robin was about to answer again, or pound his face, when Dawn floated down, hopping off her board and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me try" she said giving X her most deadly glare. Robin backed off slowly, as Dawn swiftly moved into the position Robin had on X

"I like being this close to you." Red X said relaxing. Beast Boy's growl from behind confirmed that I wasn't the only one not enjoying this.

Then she did something I was hoping she would do.

She slapped him.

**Authors note: Ooo! Ouch right? Hehe.. *cough* sigh. *sniffle* oh well. I'll update later on this week my lovelies! Don't forget to review, it'll make me feel better(:**

**~You hacking and sneezing friend, Dawn**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors note: It is a lovely stormy afternoon here in the hell hole of a town I live in, so I thought to myself, "MARATHON UPDATE!" so yeah, be expecting tons of chapters tonight xD and review each one of them! Because I love you(; And I REALLY want to know what you guys think and if your excited to have a sequel or not! Like I REALLY want to know. Curiosity *shrug* anyway, I'm better! Finally! Yay! So, go down and READ because that's why you're here anyway(;**_

_**Also, DarkMousyRulezAll; Your back! I was wondering when I'd hear from you! Thanks for reviewing, your comments mean SO much to me, you have no idea! (:**_

_**Speaking of viewers, Shadow The Ranger; Welcome! And your reviews make me laugh(: And yes, you were right(;**_

**Dawns POV**

I slapped him. Hard. If I could have seen a mark it would have been red, cherry red.

"Funny, cause I don't like you at all. " I snarled at him.

"You'll get over that." He replied, his voice strangely calm.

"You know I haven't slapped someone in a while, and that felt good, real good. In fact I might just do it again. " I raised my hand getting ready to strike when he flinched back,

"It's some type of armor piece."

"What?" Robin asked "What for? For who?"

"Don't get your tights twisted Boy Wonder. I don't know. It's just some type of metal claw."

"Give it to me." I demanded, my heart beat racing so fast, I thought it'd run out of my chest.

"Nope." He said. Silently he pushed something underneath my golden bracelet.

"What-?" I started to ask, but then he started to fade away.

"Hey wait!" I cried out, even though I knew it wouldn't do anything.

"Call me!" he said, waving, and then disappearing all together. I pulled out the piece of paper that he stuck in golden bracelet that I wore and opened it up. Scrawled on it was a phone number.

"You just had to build that suit Robin." Raven said sarcastically. But the only reply was the silent dripping of the water pipe above.

"Someone should really fix that." I said after a while, trying to joke.

"People should fix a lot of things." Robin said turning around, stalking out of the hallway.

**Sparrows POV**

I winced at Robin's comment as he turned away. Ouch. Dawn looked like she just got slapped herself and took several steps back until she was pressed up agasint the wall.

Sighing, we followed Robin out, Dawn staying where she is, blinking.

"So what did that piece of paper say?" I asked Dawn later that day while we were at the pizzeria with the gang. She turned a violent shade of red and turned her back to me.

"Nothing It's stupid."

"It could be a type of clue, give it to me." Robin said. Dawn reluctnly handed it over and sipped quietly on her water.

"Whats it say?" Cyborg asked leaning over.

"Nothing, it's just a phone number. Why did he wait to give it to you?" Robin asked looking at Dawn. Dawn shrunk in her seat and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Whats going on?" I asked. " And Why didn't you use your electricty torture thing on Red X to give you the device? Why didn't you use your voodoo powers to stop him?" What is going on with her?

"Nothings going on! It's just that Red X is still a human being and I don't feel comfortabale _torturing _him with my powers."

"You didn't have problems using it before" I pointed out.

"Listen." Dawn stood up and placed her hands on the table, glaring at us all. " I have reasons for the things that I do, good reasons and if you cant trust me then maybe I shouldn't be on this team."

Silence

Dawn sat back down and wouldn't look at us.

"Dawn, we trust you, we do, we just want to understand what your realtionship is with Red X." Robin said finally, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There is no realtionship! Hes just a stupid jerk that likes flirty with every pretty thing he meets along the way." Dawn shouted out

"Wait-" I said thinking, an idea coming on. "The rose, the little comments, the _phone number_. Guy's I think Red X has a thing for Dawn, we can use this for our advantage! Find out what he's planning. It's almost like he's setting this up, he wants to talk to us, well not us, but Dawn. For some reason he trust you."

Silence. Again.

"Your suggesting, that SHE GOES OUT WITH HIM?" BeastBoy cried throwing his hands around.

"No, I see it now! Sparrow your brilliant! Why else would he slip her that number? It's his number. Dawn calls it, sets up a 'Date' and figures out what he's planning. " Robin said seriously.

"Good guys and bad guys don't usually date." Raven said, "How can Dawn pull it off without tearing him to pieces before hand?"

" I'm not just a superhero, I'm a girl _too._" Dawn said annoyed.

"Dawn, are you willing to go on a 'date' with Red X." Robin said hopefully, looking at her, eyes wide. Aw, hes so cute!

"No way! Theres no way in the entire world I am letting that, that, _slob_, take me out on date! What would we do? Oh wait I know maybe go _steal_ some things together! Oh yeah, best first date ever! So romantic. "

"I agree with Dawn!" BeastBoy put in.

" Please Friend! We need this information to defeat the bad guy!" Starfire begged.

"Send Sparrow." Dawn said dully, flapping her hand in my direction.

"No!" Robin and I shouted at the same time.

"Red X _is_ interested in _you." _ Raven said slowly, looking at Dawn from underneath her jet black eyelashes.

"Fine." Dawn said picking at her nails, acting bored. " I'll go out with the poor guy, but if he even tries to make a move on me, I'll shock his a-"

"Okay! We get it Dawn." I said rolling my eyes

"I'm just saying if he-"

"Dawn! We got it!" we yelled in usion.

"Geeze okay, don't have to yell." She held her hand up to her heart, as if we hurt her feelings.

I have little faith in this mission.

**BeastBoys POV**

I slunk into my room that night, angry and confused. It was just a mission afterall. A stupid mission assigned by stupid Robin. I mean! Of all the things we could had done he did this! Set my crush up on a date with RED X! Who was probably more ripped than me..and smoother with words, but girls think I'm cute! Terra did at least…Terra. I groaned, laying down on my bed. If it wasn't for her betraying us we could still be together, still having fun, and I wouldn't have these feelings for Dawn. I banged my head agasint my pillow. Oh how I pray that she wasn't acctauly going to end up falling for Red X, he was just going to hurt her in the end.

**Dawns POV**

"What am I suppose to say?" I asked the next day. The phone was in my hand, Red X's number in the other. I was suppose to call him, but what do you say to a villian that has a suppose 'crush' on you?

"You could start by greeting him with a friendly, "Hello the x of the Red!" " Starfire offered thoughtfully.

"I don't think that's the best way Star." Cyborg said placing a hand on her shoulder. We were all sitting around the table, waiting.

"Oh I know! You could do a James Bond impression!" BeastBoy said grinning.

"No." I say flatly.

"Just say, "Hey, It's Dawn."" Sparrow said shrugging, "Honestl,you act as if this is hard."

"Oh because your not in this postion!" I argued, then sighed, " Alright, here I go." I took a deep breath and dialed.

Then waited,

Waited,

Waiting,

And then, " Hello?"

My breath froze for a moment and the person repeated, "Hello?"

"Um hey! It's Dawn or Doll, or whatever." I rushed, Sparrow smirked at me.

"Well, Hello Dawn or Doll, or whatever." The voice mocked back. It didn't sound like Red X at first, but I could tell the resemblance.

" Um yeah, so Red X?" I asked unsure.

"Yes?" he replied thoughtfully. The gang looked at me in question, I nodded a yes to them.

"Well you gave me your number for a reason, but I didn't think I would have to ask." I said now, teasing, more comfortable.

"Sorry, But I didn't see you giving your number up anytime soon." I snorted at this, true. BeastBoys jaw dropped.

" Anyway, free Friday night?" Red X asked casually, cool. I was surprised by his confidence but took a deep breath,

"Um yeah I'm free." I gave the team a thumbs up.

"Great, meet me by the front of the fountain in front of Town Hall, and Dawn?" he asked

"Okay, and yeah?" I asked unsure of what he wanted now.

"Your less fiesty on the phone." He teased, hanging up.

Leaving me speechless.

**Sparrow POV**

My stolen moments with Robin were always the best. Like for instance, while the rest of the team was watching a movie, we told them that we were working on the Slade project, but really we were lying on our backs, looking at the stars on the roof. Robins hand intertwined with mine, I couldn't think of a better place to be.

"Look," Robin pointed to the sky with his free hand, " That's the big dipper."

I looked up to where he was pointing and saw a series of twinkling stars in a shape.

"Woah. That's pretty cool! Where did you learn astromny?" I asked curious,

"Batman was interested in the stars." He admitted. I looked over and smiled at him, to show that I understood the pain of not being with someone you cared, family wise. I didn't press the subject so instead I snuggled closer into him.

"Cold?" he asked

"A bit." I replied, Robin stood up brushing himself off, "I'll grab a blanket for us."

Nodding I watched him leave to grab us the blankets, then turned back around to look at the water, the moonlight reflecting off it. I felt peaceful, being just by myself, or so I thought I was alone. All of a sudden, a very sad looking Starfire floated upwards from below.

"Star!" I cried in surprise, "What, what are you doing up here?"

"I believe the question is, what are _you_ and _Robin_ doing up here?" She snapped her head up, which was looking at the ground before.

I was shocked into silence.

"Do not think badly of me afterwards, but ever since you came on to our Team, you've had your-your paws on Robin! You've ignored everyonce else, and you keep sneaking off with him. Robin was _mine_ before, but he suddenly has interest in you! I do not know what to do, and I am going to ask you nicely to _back off._" Starfires eyes flashed with anger, and her hands were balled into fist at her side.

" You cant tell me what to do! Starfire, I didn't know you had feelings for Robin, but he choose _me_, and your just going to have to get over it." I crossed my arms over my chest, frankly because it was cold, and also because she just pissed me off. Suddenly I relazied that I sounded a bit like Dawn when she told someone off. Guess she does kind of rub off on you.

" Like you didn't know! You don't like me! Well don't worry Sparrow, I never liked you that much either!" Starfire cried, then raced off back down stairs.

"Starfire!" I tried calling out, but sighed. No use. I do like Star, kind of.

"I've got the blanket! Very soft." Robin said breaking my thoughts, coming back and laying down with me, pulling the blanket on top of us.

"Yup, that's some serious softness." I confirmed, snuggling in with it.

I was still troubled with my fight with Star, but once Robin pulled me closer to him, those thoughts easily melted away.

Before I knew it the end of the week was here. Ah, the life of a superhero. We just had to fight off some amature robbers, , and the really gooey monster. I was straigtening up my room, but I heard Dawns stressed cries from across the hall. Finished making my bed, I walked across the hall and walked into her room.

Or, at least I thought it was her room.

"What happen?" I asked, stepping over a pile of shoes. " It's like a storm ripped through here."

Dawn looked over her shoulder from her closet and wailed,

"I cant find anything to wear!"

"Your going on a date with a villian, wear what you usually wear." I said, sitting on her bed.

"Villan or no villian, I'm going on a date and I want it to be convinving!" Dawn shook her head at me like I would never understand, I wouldn't. " The traditional Heaven Watcher dress isnt something you would wear around here."

"I didn't even think you owned all this" I commented, picking up what seemed to be a halter dress.

" I went shopping during free time." She admitted. Shaking my head I watched as she picked and tried on several different things, before finally decided on something.

"I'll wear this, It has pockets and it's cute!"

I nodded in agreement and watched her twirl in front of the mirror. She wore a frayed mini jean skirt and a pink v-neck with the words, "Keep calm and carry on" plasterd on it. Her black hair layed straight down her back and she pouted at me.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"You just look, normal." I shrugged, not use to seeing her in anything else than her usual outfit.

"Perfect." She grinned.

**Authors note: And Scene! End of chapter..whatever chapter this is XD**

**Loved it? Liked it? Or completely hated it ( oh I hope not!) Tell me! (: Let all your feelings out. I seriously read every review you guys post. Every one. See you on the next chapters my love!**

**~ A very giddy and happy Dawn**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Mwhahahah. I told you I was on an update high! Or whatever. xD not sure how to word that..so.. Anyway. xD I really like the chapter AFTER this chapter, I like this chapter, but I like the one after that too. Random side note here: "I'm a Zombie, who I want to be, and I don't want to be, But a Zombie, I know, insanity!" Yeah..if you know that song, more power to ya! I like it too. Moving on. Yes, you still have to review. You need to so I don't get depress from low raitings and think sucidal thoughts. Help a person in need guys. (;**

**Now READ! :D**

**Dawns POV**

" Rememeber to send us the stress signal if you need our help, and keep close to any eletrical objects incase you need to defend yourself, and also dont reval any of our secrets, and you don't want to pressure him too much." Robin babbled on as he went over the procedure of how I should act and how I shouldn't.

"Robin" I snapped having enough of it, "I've been on a date before. I know what to do."

"Right, sorry." He said embarrased.

"He's just trying to help." Sparrow grumbled, then Starfire glaring at her shut her up. Ooo, tension.

"It's almost time." I said looking at my watch, " I should start heading out." I went to the door, but Beast Boy blocked my way.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" he questioned. I picked at the frayed ends of my skirt and looked up at him,

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You just don't want to send the wrong signals." He said, his green eyes looking intensely at me, as if he was trying to read my mind.

"What signals am I sending?" I asked slightly annoyed and offended. Beastboy went to answer but I cut him off, "Don't, answer that, forget it, I have to go." I pushed my way past him, letting the warm air of the setting sun blast me in the face.

Jump City was different at sundown. People bustled out of their work places, children empited the malls and senior citizens abonded their daily bingo games. I knew it was a matter of time before it would get croweded again, it is a Friday night. I made my way to the fountain in front of town hall. The sun refelcted in the pool, all different types of red and oranges. The fountain water was cool on my bare skin as the wind blew causing the water to spray. With the winding blowing my hair fluttered to the right and the sun blinded my eyes. I placed my hands to shade my eyes to see if I could see Red X,

"Is he there yet?" Robin asked, through the ear transmitter.

"Not yet." I replied.

I looked around some more and checked my watch. Five minutes late, no big deal. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and waited. I was pretty nervous. I mean, I agreed to do this for the mission, to find out the big plan, but I have butterflies in my stomach too. Dawn, never gets butterflies. Not in forever anyway. Tapping my feet on the ground I looked around some more, thinking I should just give up, when suddenly I saw someone striding towards me. He had honey colored hair and was tan. His hands were in his back pockets of a pair of dark jeans. The white v-neck he wore showed off his muscular arms.

He was seriously attractive. Like so attractive he deserved his own theme song walking down the street. I've dated a lot of cute guys in my time, but him, oh my.

"Hey." He grinned walking up to me. I stood up, realzing that he was a good two to four inches taller than me. Red X's height. The guys voice sounded similar to X's on the phone. This could not be the villian I was assigned to take down, no way.

"Dawwwnn." He joked looking at me. His black sunglasses hiding the true color of his eyes.

"Red X?" I questioned unsure.

"Call me Logan." He replied running his fingers through his hair. "Don't exactly what the cops to know what I look like on the street." Gulping I nodded and stared at the ground,

"Now don't go all shy on me now!" he teased, bumping my shoulders. My eyes flashed as I stared dead center in his face. Anger soared through me. How dare he act as if he were best friends? That he didn't steal things and torture Robin.

"Who do you think you are?" I demanded. "Going around handing out roses, and then stealing crap, then handing out your phone number like you're a business man!"

"You forgot the kissing part." He added thoughtfully.

"Exactly! I mean –Logan you said?" he nodded as I continued, " What do you think your going to accomplish with this?"

Logan stared at me for what seemed like forever, before he finally answered. " Well I was hoping for a second date."

I should have been pissed off by his smart alek remark. But even I couldn't stop the smile creeping on my mouth.

"You are such a dork." I shook my head, and took the crook of his arm which he offered out to me.

"Its charming." He winked.

Laughing, I let this, not so bad villian take me into town.

**Red X's POV**

I wasn't use to picking out outfits for myself- I usaully just wore the X suit, but even I couldn't go out on a date in a costume. I had to be sly with this, make her believe that I really wanted to go out with her, it really wouldn't be hard.

So I got there a bit late, strolled in, acting all cool, and then I saw her.

Short skirt, pink top, black hair blowing in the wind. It could have been a photo shop moment. Taking a deep breath I continued as she looked up and saw me there. Her jaw seemed to drop, but she quickly recovered. Acting her little tough girl act.

Nope, this wouldn't be hard at all.

**Dawn's POV**

I got myself sucked into this. I know I did. But I was a giggly girl! I'm not good with trying to control my laughter. I only made his freaking ego bigger.

"Favorite color?" He asked taking a bite into the breadstick. Tapping my fingers on my chin I answered thoughtfully,

"Gold, defintily Gold."

"Ah, I enjoy red."

"Figures." I replied taking a drink of my tea.

"Ask him about the device he stole." Came Robins crackling voice from the earpiece. Wincing, I tugged at my ear playfully, still smiling at Logan. I was about to take this earpiece and throw it out into the street. Robin is a great leader, but the worse person to have talking into your ear while your on a date, or um fake date. But as much as I hate to admit it, I was having fun. He took me to a bunch of shops, saw 'Swamp Monster 4.' And now we were at some italian place. But even though I was having fun, I had a mission.

Clearing my throat I spoke again,

"So, what'sup with that device you um_, borrowed_."

"You can say stole, I'm not offended. I am a theif after all." He reminded me.

"Oh right." I blushed. Stupid! " So whats up with that? A metal claw? Going wolverine are you?" I joked.

" Your telling me, I'm not even sure if it works." He said leaning back in his chair.

"You've tried it out?" I snapped, leaning forward. Great tactic Dawn.

"No, no, no!" he put up his hands in surrender. " It just looks kind of junky, so I don't know if it would work."

"Why'd you steal it anyway?" leaning back in my chair too, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why do you even want to know?" Logan frowned at me.

"Because I'm a _superhero_, it's my job. To save the world from people like you." I spat

"Woah, woah, woah. People like me?" he questioned, getting annoyed.

"Um yeah. Theives. You made us chase you down a hallway, and then you plasted a giant X on Ravens mouth. So yeah- people like you."

"Listen Dawn." Logan said, leaning forward, his face inches from mine. " I do the things I do, because I am a curious guy. I try new things out. I like fun. I'd thought you'd understand."

Heat rushed to my face, I bit my lip. I do understand. I love fun, I am the fun one. "I do, I get it Logan. But that doesn't mean you should steal. Now, do me a favor and return the stupid device okay?" I leaned back away from him, and looked out the window.

"Your persuasion may work on everyone else Doll, but it doesn't work on me." Logan said the words with a hint of joke, but mostly in a nasty voice. Standing up with such force, I rattled the table. Jerk.

"This was a bad idea." I turned my back to him, and raced out of the resturaunt, slamming the door.

"Dawn, whats happening? Did you get any information?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, just confirmed that hes a gaint jerk." With that I yanked out the ear piece and threw it in the road, where a truck ran over it, crushing it into tiny pieces.

"Dawn, Dawn! DAWN!" Logan yelled as he tried to catch up with me.

"Go away." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Come on, Dawn." Logan said, catching up, and grabbing my shoulder, twirling me around. " I don't want to fight with you. I like you, a lot. Please give me another chance. Look." He said reaching into his back pocket. He took out the metal claw, and threw it into the street.

"It's gone. I don't have it. Now, will you forgive me?"

Shocked I looked at the device , that was just ran over, looking very similar to my crushed earpeice.

"Did you seriously just do that? That was a muesem item." I asked, surprised.

"Yes. I guess it was." He sighed, " Now, can I walk you home. Prehaps if I'm lucky a kiss goodnight?"

His action just proved to me that he did care, at least I little bit. Too shocked to say anything else, I felt the anger drain from me. Nodding, I let him walk me back to the Tower.

**Sparrow's POV**

Once Dawn entered through the door, I could tell she was troubled, glowing, but troubled.

"Dawn. What happened out there? I lost the signal." Robin said prouncing on her. Dawn shrugged her shoulders and said harmlessly, " That earpeice? Oh yeah, I threw it out into the road and it got ran over."

Robins jaw dropped, "Why would you do that!?"

"Because it's hard to be on a date while someones constantly chatting up a storm with you in the ear." She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, everybody hovering over her. Dawn yawned and watched what was on T.V.

"Wellll?" BeastBoy asked slipping up beside her, iching with curiousty.

"Yeah Girl, what happened?" Cyborg asked.

" Well, the metal claw is destroyed. He claims he only wanted it for curisousty."

"Well curioustly kills the cat. Good job Dawn. Did you find out anything else?" Robin asked.

"Logan. He goes by Logan." She finally replied.

Gasping I leaned towards her, " Was he not in his costume?"

"Nope." Dawn grinned up at me.

"Well what did he look like?" Raven asked.

Thinking for a moment before answering Dawn smiled shyly, " He's pretty hot."

Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg all looked like there was steam coming out of there ears.

"What?" Dawn asked, "I'm being honest."

Bursting out laughing, I grabbed my side in pain. Of course she would go on a date with a villian, who happens to be just her taste.

" Were going out next Saturday." Dawn continued, eyeing me evily.

"What? Why?" whimpered BB.

" Because I want to know more about him, see if he's planning anything." Dawn replied.

" The only thing he is planning Is to get his lips on yours." Cyborg teased her. Dawn slightly electructed him, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Dawn's right. We need to start keeping an eye out for villians. I'm proud of you Dawn. Good work." Robin praised. Dawn nodded, but I could tell wheels were turning inside her devious head.

There was something more going on here, and I planned to find out. Of course after a quick 'Slade dicussion' with Robin. Dawn can wait.

**Slades POV**

"Good work X." I droned at the boy in the black and red costume. One that Robin had created. It turned agaisnt him . I am too superior for the child. " I believe she almost completely trusts you. Even in just one night. You are quite the charmer arent you?"

"I try. Now pay up man." The 'villian' known as Red X demanded.

"Of course. Terra, take our helper to his prize." I commanded to my apprentince. The boy would recive his payment, but I, I have recived something greater, much richer.

A way to rule the world.

The plan was complicated, but worth it. Soon I would have the powerful lighting girl at my right hand side, then her more intellgant friend Sparrow. Now known to me as Robins Girlfriend. They wouldn't know it, but they would be under my control. The boy is growing up, look at that. Once I recive Dawn I shall use her powers to lure Sparrow over. Then once Sparrow betrays her dear beloved Robin, he will crumple apart from the inside out. The whole team will fall apart. Then with Terra, Dawn, and Sparrow I can convice anyone super powered teen to join me. Making an invicble superteen army. The world will be mine, Robin will be gone, and I, Slade, will finally claim victory. It is so close I can practically taste it.

**Dawns pov**

When Logan went to kiss me, I turned my head, so his lips landed on my cheek. Surprised he stepped back, but kept his composer, and asked me out again for next weekend. Agreeging I offered him a goodnight, and stepped inside. My feelings confused and jumbled up inside me. But I kept it cool as I told the story to everyone about what happened. But inside, I was freaking out.

He was really honest with me, and open. He did keep his secrets, I respected that, but he acted comfortable around me.

What the hell.

He's a VILLIAN. He steals things, hurts people, and hes just a bad guy. Why is he being so cute and cuddly with me? Why am I leaving my guard down? Why am I even dicussing this?

I, am a superhero. I save the world, protect people, I have witty comebacks to ever jerky thing an assain says. Thers no way I am falling for him. This is just acting. I just happen to be a wonderful actress.

_KNOCK KNOCK! _

_S_ome one pounded away at my door. I had slipped away to my room, tired from todays events. Thinking it was Sparrow, coming to 'girl talk' about my 'date' I opened the door.

But instead I saw Raven.

"Oh hey Raven." I said embarressed, considering I expected someone else.

"Disapointed?" She asked

"All the time." I smirked, moving to the side so she could come in. However she still hovered at the door.

"I just came by to say that were putting a movie in, if you'd like to join us." Her voice was as lifeless as ever as she stood awkwardly.

"Oh right. What movie?" I asked polietly.

" Wild Killers.. 2." Ravens voice strained and she winced probably at the thought.

"Ha. I'll join in a minute." I replied, sensing that Sparrow wasnt coming around any time soon. I have no idea where she went.

Raven just nodded in reply and floated back down the vacant hallway. More and more recently Sparrow seemed to be slipping away. Not just from me personally, but I havent seen her train recently and she hasn't been eating as much. I was starting to get worried.

_Maybe she just likes Robin more then you._ My alter ego voice echoced inside my head. Clicking my tounge annyoyed, I pranced out of my room and out to the main living area. Whatever.

"You're just in time for WILD KILLERS…2!" BeastBoy said gleefully and he walked past me from the kitchen with a bunch of junk.

" Oh the joy welling up inside me." My voice dripping with sarcasm. This was better then nothing. So I sunk into the comofortable couch beside Beast Boy,Cyborn, and Raven at the end, letting all my self-doubts and aggervations be stored away.

For now.

**Authors note: Whoa! "Dawn, these are some pretty long chapters!" " I know! I'm awful at proportions!" Hehe..end of chapter 13! Review! I hope you enjoyed! 3 you guys! ~Dawn**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: Man. I am on a freaking roll today! And usually Im completely lazy and hate editing and posting. Alas, I must be changing.**

**Psh. No. I just want to get this up and over with for the SEQUEL! Its going to be insane and so much deeper and better than this xD I love this, but I love the sequel even better..and so will you guys :3 Anyway, its still raining.. and i love it when it rains. Its just so nice. It makes me want to drink hot coco and eat soup or something. **

**Read!**

**Sparrows POV**

Theres a corner of my mind, that's not good. Where evil likes to lurk and bring up cruel ideas. Where the anger,resent, and shame likes to hide. I thought I had locked that part of me up, sworn to never go there again, never let it touch me. But when I sleep at night, it crawls back. Shakes up my dreams into nightmares, makes me recall the horrors of my past. Makes me think I am not who I say I am. It's a horrible side of me, something nobody should ever have to see. But someone wants everybody to see it. Somebody is making it very hard for me, to control the tiny corner in my mind where all hell could break lose. My personal project? To find this somebody and kick their ass.

I woke up with a start. Sweat dripped down from my forhead as I swiped at them angerly. The clock read 3:30 a.m. Sighing I plopped back down on the pillows. My dream was one of many memoris from my time with Dawn. It was when we were only 12. It was the first year I meet her. She crash landed into the cave I was sleeping in for the time being, I had just ran away from home. Her black hair was tangled, laying on her shoulders, the cream and gold dress she sported was speckled with dirt. Her dark eyes were rimmed with black khol, gold chains wrapped around her head.

"Hi." She had said drily, brushing her self off and standing up.

"Hey." I had said back, too shocked to say anything more then that. It wasn't everyday a random girl landed in a cave.

"Do you know where I am? Like..what region or whatever you call them." Her voice was featherly, but defintily showed power.

"Well. Your in a cave." Slipped out of my mouth- she glared at me so I quickly continued, " America, the state Tenesse. And 'we' call them a country. What are _you?"_ I questioned. She winced, me not knowing at the time the hardships her people recived.

"I'm a electic bender. I can bend or control any eletrical currents nearby, and produce lighting. You proabbly never heard of us before, we live in the sky. Sky City. A place for people like me. We're kind of secretive so don't be blabbering your mouth to everyone about me." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm kind of laying low, so you don't have to worry about that." I shrugged, leaning back on the flat rock I was sleepin on earlier. She cocked her head at me, almost analazying.

"I'm Dawn." She finally said, after moments of silence.

"Sparrow." It just blurted out of my mouth, it wasn't even my real name. But seeing as I had taken the effort to wear a mask and all black ( my childhood costume before I found something better,) I might as well take a new name. Now out of the dark corner of the cave, I could see her perfectly. Olive skin, glowing gold tattoos, black hair. Probably the queen bee at whatever freak show school she went too.

"So. I hate to pry, but what are _you_ doing in a cave?" she asked

"Well what are _you _crashing in my cave for?" I challeneged back.

"I asked you first." Dawn said, sticking her tounge out at me. Scowling I crossed my arms over my chest,

" Needed a change of sceanry. My parents werent the all hugs and kisses like the cold scientist type." That slipped out of my mouth too. It was sorta true.

"You can have my parents." She yawned. " Unless you enjoy bending practive everyday and meditation three times a day."

"Is that why you left?" I asked, curious.

"No. Okay maybe a little. But I'm a bit of a uh, reblious child. They told me I needed to take some time to chill off. Maybe head to Antartica soon." She replied, joking. Ignoring it I ased who were "They"

"Oh. Just my parents and you know, the head monk emperor guy person. Not sure what the real terminonlogy is."

"That's kind of harsh." I offered my sympathy.

"Eh. At least I'll get to see the world. Maybe stop some bad guys on the way." She snapped her fingers and a tiny flame appeared.

"Wow! I thought you said you only do electricty and stuff."

" Electricty can cause fire. But some serious fireholding takes a lot of time and practice for eletric benders. Same goes for Fire holders. Anyway, enough about me."

"You can stay the rest of the night here, but I'll probably be moving out by morning."

"Alright, what time are we getting up?" she asked, settling into some sand.

"What? We? I said me." I glared at her, confused.

"Oh I know, but I decided we could just be a 'we' instead of 'me.' Since you know were traveling together now."

I just looked at her shocked, as she turned her back to me. But I couldn't stop the grin creeping on my face.

From that day forward we never seperated, unless it was nesicarry and we wanted 'me' time.

But the dream didn't end like that.

The last face I saw that flashed into my mind before I woke with a jerk, was the face of the boy I murdered.

**Dawn's POV**

It was the end of my 10th date with Logan. I wouldn't tell the team this, but I felt as if we were acctaully a couple.

"And then he said, 'Bro, get away from the litter box!' " Logan cracked a smile as he told me a story about him and some of his friends when he was younger. It was pretty cute. I laughed along side him, our hands intertwined with each others. It was one of those rare moments when I felt like a normal teenage girl, that went to high school who had a super cute boyfriend on the football team, and her whole life was just awesome. When in reality I would always be a superhero, and I was dating a theif. Or fake dating. I wasn't really sure, but the feelings I felt, felt pretty real to me. "So." He continued, once we calmed down. " I'd think it'd be cool to meet your parents."

I practically snorted, " My parents? No, it wouldn't be cool at all."

Logan frowned for a moment, " Why not? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do." I replied cautiously, " It's just that I'm not always welcomed back home.."

"What do you-?" he started to ask before his beeper went off, he stopped talking to glance down at it, then looked back at me, " sorry, a friend needs my help. Talk to you later?" I nodded, letting him give me a quick kiss, then I watched him scurry down the street in the oppsite direction in which we had been walking. I couldnt help but feel suspicous.

I havent seen Sparrow in two days. She's either in her room, or the training room. Evils been pretty low and I'm so bored. A superhero that doesn't do supery stuff? Whose ever heard of that. I mean doesn't evil claim it 'Never rest?" Not to mention my trip to Sky City was a blow, considering my suspcions were a fail. So Terra had a green rock? Big deal she can play geologist on her own. So my villian of a boyfriend had a metal claw exactly like the one from like 20 centurays ago? Whatever it was, it was destroyed. And the blue gem? Safe and sound in Sky City. And all was well for the little heros of the Titan Tower…not. Starfire was in a rainy mood, Cyborg was building new gagets..alone, Robin was obessing over Slade…again, BeastBoy wasn't leaving the couch I think he exploded from too much pizza and Raven was locked up in her room as usual. Sometimes I swear Im the only normal teen on this team which dosent make sense because Im from a civilation of superfreaks from the sky. Weird? Very. So here I am, stitting at the kitchen counter eating an apple, and I don't even like apples. The skin gets stuck in your teeth. Gross.

"Hey." A sullen voice came from behind me. I turned in an 180 degree and saw out of the corner of my eye that it was Sparrow.

"Sparrrow! You're alive!" Sparrow glared at me from a distance, ouch, and walked out again, this time carrying a book.

"When did you start reading?" I called out after her.

"Since forever!" She yelled back, obviously annyoed that I didn't remember her joy of reading. Wincing, I turned back around and took a bite out of my apple.

_BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEEP!_

The alaram system went off. Throwing my apple in the trash, I swung around and headed to the screen. Looks like Terra was on the move again. This time trashing local jewlery stores. My body went rigid, in thought of the stones and claw. I had convinced myself it was true, then unconvinced myself that it wasn't, and now im trying to convince myself again that it is? This is insane. My head throbbed and I clicked my tounge in annoyance. Only to discover apple skin stuck in my teeth.

Super.

**Sparrows POV**

The preicing sound of the alarm going off, whipped me out my book and back into reality. Shutting it closed, I left my room again and back into the living area. Robin was at the screen, eyes flaring.

"Slade?" I asked

"Terra." Cyborg replied, wipping grease on the rag he was holding.

"Jewlery Store, 10th aveunue, southeast. Titans. Move." Robin barked orders as we scuffled out the door and into the rainy afternoon.

BeastBoy, Cyborg, and I all rode in the T-car, BeastBoy chatting along the way.

" Finally! Some villian to defeat!" Cyborg, ignoring BeastBoy, sent Robin the exact coordinates. In fact, I didn't even reply. Carson's face still haunted my mind, the terrifed look in his eye, the rage in mine. The smooth sound of the slice of his neck with my bird song.

The pain was unbearable. I clutched my eyes tight and shook my head.

"You okay back there?" BeastBoy asked, turning around.

"Yeah I just-"

"No time. Theres Terra." Cybrog interuppted skidding the car to a stop.

Expect Terra wasn't alone.

"Who is _that_?" my questioned was not answered, instead it hung in quiet confusion.

Terra was yelling at a teenage boy, probablly a year older then me. Black hair hung in his face, but a wicked grin lit it up. He was pale, no doubt, and lines that looked likes stitches, frammed his mouth. The boy wore everything black except a bright red vest.

"Doenst matter who he is. We take him down." Robins voice crackled through the radio.

"On it." Ravens voice replied.

Yanking the car door open I swung my legs out and grabbed my staff and clicked it to full sized. Dawn jumped off her board and landed beside.

"Ah. These must be the Titans." The guy looked up, mischevious in his eyes. I could tell now that they were a shocking blue.

"Return what you have stolen!" Starfire claimed out. Her hands lit up with starbolts. I glanced at Terra, talk about a total face palm.

"I told you it wasn't there." She hissed at him.

"But you were still thinking about stealing something. That's not exactly what we call a good citizen." Dawn smirked. Terra glared and went to probably throw a rock or something when the guy placed a hand in the front and said "Wait."

With that he took to stepped forward, and grinned.

**Dawns pov**

"I'm the Collector."

His voice could have been The Riddlers, it was that annoying.

"The collector? Like a coin collector? Because I really need the state Washington to compelte my collection…" BeastBoy rambled on, making fun of this new villian. The Collectors face turned tomatoe red,I thought there was steam coming out of his ears. In one swift move, before I could blink again he had shot his hand forward, spikes jetting out of his fingertips like my lightbolt, pinning BeastBoy to the nearest wall behind him.

"I don't care what they call you. All I care about it is taking you off the streets, and back to where you belong. Jail." Robin planted his feet into the ground, his standard kung fu postion and dared the Collector to come at him.

"Jail? Never been. Sounds dreadful." The Collector said thoughtfullly.

"Oh don't worry. You'll fit _right in."_ I said smirking. The Collector looked around at all of us, surprised. Each one of us in our own fighting positon, ready to strike.

"What? You don't want to hear my back story first? Why they call me 'The Collector?' How I got my scars?...Nothing?"

No comment.

"Ah. Terra, they're giving me the silent treatment for doing something wrong."

_He's toying with us._ Robins voice echohed in my head. By now Terra had gone compeltly red with rage and she grabbed the collectors arm, yanked the jewelery out of his hand, and threw it at us. Then, with an angry twist she pulled the Collector along with her as she ran out of sight.

"Follow her!" Robin yelled,

"Split up!" Cyborg yelled after him. Turning around to get Sparrow I found myself face to face with Red X.

**Slades POV**

"What!?" The stupid child had gotten himself into a rumble with the Titans. My directions were quite simple, check the jewlery stores to see if the yellow stone was there. If not, return back here. But that idoit rut decided to take what he pleased. It was time for control.

"Red X." I turned to him cooly, " Please fetch Dawn for us. I need the blue stone quicker then I thought."

He left without a word.

"Now for you." I turned to the collector. " .tsk. You simply cannot follow orders can you?" The boy crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, he shouldn't have done that. Kids these days, no respect. Slipping on the claw I placed the two gems I had in its place and held it out.

"What the hell is that?" The Collector now asked, scared.

"Your worst nightmare."

**Sparrows POV**

"Dammit. We lost her again." I kicked at the dust. After hours of searching, Terra and The Collector were no where to be found.

"We'll get her, eventually." Robin punched into his hand.

Starfire and Raven raced up to us.

"Find them?" they asked, out of breath. Before we could reply that no, we did not, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran up behind them.

"Dawn. X. gone." Also out of the breath, they tried to tell us something.

"Dawn..?" I asked confused.

" .with (gasp) Red X- but he was (gasp) different this time, not so ( gasp) charming." BeastBoy huffed out.

"He was not to be trusted. I could sense it." Raven shook her head.

"Then what the hell are we doing standing here? Where did they go?" I pushed my way up to meet BeastBoy face to face.

" Back behind the old conservatory." Cyborg said.

And then I was there.

" You are such an ass hole."

Was the first thing I heard when I bounced over.

And then Silence.

" Dawn! Dawn! DAWN!" I cried out, tears blurring my vision. I raced behind the old conservatory and saw something I didn't want to see.

Dawn was on the ground, hands tied behind her back and bandana stuffed in her mouth. But Red X was no where to be found.

**Robins Pov**

"So heres what we know." I slammed my fist on the table to get everybodys attention. After untieing a very emotional and uh, pissed off Dawn we sat down together to figure out this jumble.

"There is no doubt in my mind that this is Slade. We know for a fact this is Slade."

"We also know that Red X was working for Slade, and he wanted something from Dawn." Raven said curiously, setting down her book and glancing over at a very silent Dawn. She looked away.

" We also know that Red X really didn't destroy that claw thing, and Slade probably has it. The one X had must have been a fake. Also these random attacks from these villians." Sparrow added.

" Slade. He has to be using some sort of brainwashing device! Like in my comic _Night of the Zombies: Brainwashed._" BeastBoy yelled enthusisatcially. Cyborg clocked him on the head.

"But what does this all mean?" he asked.

" The Stone of inbetween. " Dawn said from her corner. She was sitting by the window, looking out at the sea, not at us.

"What is that?" Starfire asked, confused.

" He has it. I can feel it. He'll probably try to get the others. If he does then theres no stopping him. He'd be invincible." Her voice droned out, as if it was a computer.

" Come on Dawn. It'll be okay, we can take him." BeastBoy offered.

"_NO._ You don't understand. I was fooled, kidnapped, then dumped by some villian I should never have even trusted in the first place. This is my fault."

" 's not." I stood up and walked over to my team mate. " We'll get through this, just like we always do." She shurgged my hand off and turned away.

" We need a plan. Like, an invasion plan." Cyborg said, turning the attention away from Dawn.

"No." Sparrow argued, " We have to find the other 'stones' and protect them so Slade doesn't get control."

" They're impossible to find, the blue one is in Sky City, safe and sound, I already checked. The other one has been lost for over hundereds of years. " Dawn said again from her corner.

"Slade knows that we know. He'll be on the move faster than before. I bet he wanted Dawn for that blue stone thing." Raven replied.

" Well he found the first one, what about the second one?" Cyborg rose from where he was sittng and pulled out a map of Jump City from the cupboards.

Suddenly, I got an idea. It wasn't just the five of us anymore, we had two more titans.

"I have an idea."

**Authors note: BAM! End. Not sure what chapter this is. Lost count. So, obviouslt the Titans don't know that slade already had TWO out of the three stones. I stopped naming the colors because I got too confused and couldn't rememeber. Sorry xD Anyway yeah.. Review! I hope you guys are enjoing this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! See you soon! 3 you guys!**

**~Running out of exits so its just me, Dawn.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Omggosh. Ohmgoshh. You guys are going to FREAK when you read this. Maybe. Possibly. It is your choice whether you decide to do the freaking of the out or not. When I wrote this I dark chuckled to myself. Anyway. I love wearing my jean shorts with the holes in them, with these black tights I have. It's just so comfortable. Anyway. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D **

**Shadow the Ranger; LOL. When I saw your review I just started to laugh it was so funny. However I hope you're not mad at me if you've read the other chapters I've posted so far! Sorry, it just had to happen..it had to.. I mean, Dawn ( which is me obviously) her relationships always end up being sucky at the end. Like mine outside of fan fiction..*cough* yeah. So. XD**

**Slades POV**

I watched my army line up in front of me, brainless, invicible, and under my control. Nothing could be better then this. I curled my fingers around the arm of my chair, satisfaction swelling up inside of me.

" Stallion…check up on our dear friends the Teen Titans, and find out what they're up to." I pointed to the half black horse. "I do believe our lovely friend Dawn has a bug planted on her."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Red X look down.

"Don't tell me" I said loudly, so everyone else could hear me, " That you feel _bad_ for what you did to your _girlfriend._ Of course, it would have been better if you brought her to me, but not everyone can be as brave as some."

He jerked his head up and angrily replied, " I'm perfectly fine."

"Good." Terra said, slinking her arms around his waist, "I would hate to have to kill a pretty boy such as you."

"Enough." I barked, bored already, " ."

"They are planning an attack." The lifeless voice replied on cue.

"Perfect."

**Dawn's POV**

" So. Let me get this straight. You want me to take BeastBoy and Starfire to see Emperor Mang, and find out where the second stone is and protect it, while you, Sparrow, Cybrog, and Raven invade Slades secert/not so secret layer?"

"Yes." Robin said simply.

I threw my arms up, "By all means Robin, you four, agasint whatever crap he has in his little cave?"

"We'll be fine. It's time to end this."

Now, let me just stop this for a moment and tell you what I'm thinking. How can I say no to someone as hot as Robin? I mean am I right or am I right? Don't get me wrong, Sparrow's got dibs and I respect dibs, but gosh. Besides, he's not really my type. Too serious. Anyway. This is kind of my fault I guess, trusting a villian as my boyfriend, then getting kidnapped. I knew nobody liked my relationship with Red X, but they're too nice to say 'I told you so.' I suppose Karma finnally caught up with me. A good thing though is that Slade's left me alone, expect the whole fake Red X thing. Yeah, that's kind of a bummer. Plus I was kind of rejected by BeastBoy with the whole 'just teamates' crap. But its all good. The one person I'm really worried about here is Sparrow, theres something going on with her, and its something not that great.

**Sparrows POV**

I don't exactly remember how I got to Slades place in the first place, but Robin had found me so its all good. The titans communicator had a tracker on it, and he kept the coordinates. So, that's where I am now.

"Robin to team, can everyone hear me okay?" Robins voice crackled through the earbud in my ear.

"Loud and clear" I whispered back.

"Affirmative." Ravens husky voice replied,

"I've gotacha Rob." Cyborg said, trying to keep his usual booming voice quiet.

"Everbody know their part of the misson?" he asked, for the millionth time.

"Robin, it's not like BeastBoy is here, were good." I could pratcially feel Raven rolling her violet eyes.

Robins adorable ( well if you ask me) cackle rang through my ears, sending goosebumps across my milky body.

But something caught my eye.

"Sparrow to Robin." My voice came out broken.

"Row, whats wrong?" His voice came back immdenitly.

"I think I see-" I squinted my eyes to get a better look, oh yeah.

"Everybody down!" I yelled out, just in time because a giant missle came roaring by our heads.

**Robins POV**

"Alpha attack, now!" I yelled, minutes after the missle went by. "Go, go, go!" shoving the binoculars back into my belt I did a triple back cartwhell off the side of the hill and ran towards what would look like an empty buliding. Meeting up with Raven on the side, she leviated a couple boxes and smashed the window in, giving us easy access. She flew in first, followed by me having to jump off a couple of boxes, making a tumble slide onto the bridge on the second floor. Putting a finger to my lips, I located Cyborg on the other side, hiding behind a column. But where was Sparrow?

**Sparrows POV**

"Well look whose awake." A voice drifted into my ears, and I tried to sit up, my vision still blurred.

"Somebodys been very naughty havent they?" my eyes cleared up and I realized I was still in the clearing Robin positioned me in.

"What?" I slowly climbled to my feet, and relazied who I was dealing with. "Slade!"

"Ah- you still remember my name, I'm touched." He said saracastically.

"What are you doing here? Your suppose to be-" I stopped before I could reveal more.

"Be where? Fighting Boy Wonder? Another day prehaps, but I have business with you."

"Oh yeah?" I replied, whipping out my staff, " How weird cause I have business with you too." And then I charged.

But he wasn't there.

"Nu-uh-uh." He was behind me now. " You see Sparrow, I know a very dirty secret about you."

I twirled around to face him, hands on my hips.

"Really? How interesting. Do tell." My voice dripped with sarcasm. He may be Robins mortal enemy, but to me he was just another pain in the ass.

"Carson." He whispered the name in my ear, suddenly close to me. My body went rigid, cold. He spoke with a calm voice, but threatning, it sent the hairs on my neck standing up.

"Don' . ." My hands turned to fist and I swung, stupid and careless. He grabbed it with no problem.

" You cant hide from me Sparrow.I know all about you, and I know about how your parents really arent-"

"Shut up!" I cired, squeezing my eyes shut, refusing to hear what he had so say.

" But I am willing to make a deal." He dropped my fist roughly. I rubbed it and glared at him

"What makes you think I'd make a deal with you?"

"Because if you don't-" his mouth was by my ear again, hands grabbing at my hair, " you may not have friends, or a _boyfriend_ anymore."

**Dawn's POV**

"Emperor Mang." I bowed at his presence, Starfire and BeastBoy following me.

"Dawn." He didn't bother hiding his supirse. " I did not expect you back here so soon..expesically with your um..green friend." He glanced at BeastBoy around me, who waved awkwardly. "And how did you get into my personal study?"

Blushing I scractched the back of my head, thinnking of an answer.

"Well you see.." I started but he interupted me,

"The truth Dawn." His voice was stern. Pouting I crossed my arms over my chest.

" Look Mr. Mang guy, I know you and the main land don't get exactly along, but if we don't find the red stone and protect it everyone could be in great danger! And we reallly need to know where it is because everybody could DIE!" BeastBoy raced out, grabbing Emperor Mang by the shoulders, who looked terrifed by the touch of BeastBoy.

Laughing awkardly, Starfire peeled BeastBoy off of Mang.

Rubbing his shoulder, Mang turned to me.

"Dawn. The stones been lost for over a hundred years."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I said." I rolled my eyes, thinking of Robins persisntce. "But if you could think of one place it would be, I would really appreacate it Emperore Mang." I turned my puppy eyes to him.

"Your not seven anymore Dawn." He said flatly. Sighing I put back on my tough girl, saving the world hero act.

" Emperor Mang, I know I've given you He-" I stopped from the glare he was giving me, " some hards time-" I continued " but I'm part of the Teen Titans now, and my team leader, Robin, Boy wonder? Perhaps you've heard of him? Yeah we'll he'll have my head if I don't at least try to find and protect the stone."

Silence. Then…

"There is a rumor, that it was caught in an iceburg in Antartica. A giant icecave, right in the middle of the coninent, its said to hold the red stone. Try there if you must, but I highly doubt its there." Emperor Mang finally sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. YES! Grabbing Mang I pulled him into a quick hug then made my way towards the window, BeastBoy saulted to the emperor and changed into a bird, flying out with Starfire saying "Thank you!" over and over before follwing him out as well.

"Oh, Emperor Mang?" I said, perching on the window still, remembering a thought. "Yes?" he replied,

"Do tell Demetri and the others that I do apolgize for uh, trespassing!" And with that I let myself fall, being caught by my board, and hearing Emperor Mang yell "Dawn!" after me.

**Sparrows POV**

_It pains me, so much, to do this to you Robin. However, I couldn't risk you knowing anything about Carson_. So with that thought, and a speical prayer for forgivness, I raised my staff, eyes shut tight, and stabbed Robin in the back ( literally.)

And I watched him fall.

"Sparrow!" Raven yelled, " What are you doing!?"

Whipping around I yanked my song birds out and shot them in her direction, explosions rattling the building.

"Wonderful." Slades voice hissed inside my ear, rolling my eyes I move to my next victim, Cyborg.

" I don't want to fight you Sparrow." He said, coming up behind me. " And I have no idea why your doing this, but chill out."

Oh Cyborg.

"Hiya!" He forgot that I could bounce. Coming up from behind him, I kicked him in his robotic butt, watching him take his toll, and fall to the ground. From there I gracefully jumped down from the bridge and landed on the floor, in front of Slade and Terra.

"It's not that easy." A voice came from behind me, turning around I saw Robin getting to his feet, eyes hurt, face determined. "I'm not going to fight you Row."

"Dispose of him Sparrow." Slade sighed. I squeezed my eyes shut, one, two, three,four…couting for this nightmare to end.

"Now." Terra barked. Opening my eyes, seeing this as my fate, I locked eyes with Robin.

"Come on Sparrow. Whatevers going on, we can get through this." His voice was soothing, something I could always take comfort in, but now, it was just another sharp pain in my stomach.

"I don't believe we can." I could hear my own voice ring out, cold, empty, harsh. Where was the Sparrow I knew just an hour ago?

"We don't have time for this." I recognized the Collectors voice from the shadows, "Let me take care of this boss."

"No." was all Slade replied, watching me curiously. Robin stood a couple feet away, breathing heavily, holding on to his side from the fall. The fall I caused.

"Sorry Rob." I whispered.

And then I charged.

"Raven, now." I heard Robin say, he was centimeters away from my grasp, but out of nowhere Raven grabbed his outstretched hand, and flew away from my sight.

**Authors note: "AHHH! DAWN! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" **

"**I'M SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST!"**

**Crazy right? Man. Isnt Sparrow a horrible girlfriend? Forrealz bro. ( don't tell her I said that..) Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW! (:**

**~The girl your probably silently cursing at, Dawn**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: I've decided I'm just posting the rest of the story tonight. XD I don't have to go to church tomorrow morning so I might as well stay up! Hehe..I'm so excited for you guys to read this! Yay(: Now, I hope your not mad about the last chapter. Sorry about that. xD But read on! It gets better I promise! Don't forget to review..(:**

**Dawns POV**

"It's not here."

The ice bit my nose and I could hardly stand from the heartbreaking cold.

" Was it ever here?" BeastBoy said coming up from behind me, for once in his life a serious expression on his green face.

"The marks and indentations provides evidence that yes, a small gem or rock once lived here." Starfire answered, her hands slightly touching the empty dent in the ice.

"Which means one thing." I turned away and looked at the blizzardy continent. " He already has it, and his next move is the Blue Gem."

"Which is why he wanted you, tortued you. But don't worry Dawn, everythings going to be alright." BeastBoy followed up beside me, and held on to my hand. The heat radiating off of BB's smile could warm this entire damn frozen wasteland, but right now, it warmed my heart. Sighing, I leaned into his shoulder, and for once, didn't have some type of snarky or saracastic thing to say back. For now, all I could hope for was that they took down Slade.

**Robins POV**

Pain. Betrayle. Hurt. Did I mention pain? Kind of feeling whelmed right now.

Suppose this means a breakup. .Stupid.

I glanced around where I ran off to. Looks like the Amazon. I guess I should have told Raven and Cy where I was going.

But right now,

I just wanted to be alone.

.Stupid.

**Sparrows POV**

"Welcome to the Team."

"Glad to be here."

**Dawns POV**

" .Hell." arms crossed over my chest, mouth opened, this news was something that could not be taken lightly.

"I'm just telling you what went down Dawn." Cyborg insited.

"So. Not only does Slade have the second gem, you guys didn't take him down, AND Sparrow joined forces with him? Great. This is just great."

Sparrow would never do this, the only bad thing she ever did was the Carson incedint- but even then.

"This can happen. It happened with Terra, it happened with Sparrow. We move on and figure something out." Raven said, stepping up.

"And wheres Robin?" Starfire asked, glancing around.

"Gone." Cybrog looked down, "Don't know where he went."

"Fantastic." Sarcasm was really on a roll today. " What type of super plan was this huh? I suppose your just going to tell me that this was 'fate' and that 'everything happens for a reason?' "

"Pointless." Raven droned.

"No. I'll tell you whats pointless." My anger flaring, "This whole super hero bussiness. Whats the point if the bad guys always win? Heres the thing, we play by the rules, they don't. Who has the better chance of winning? The cheaters. Always the cheaters."

"Your not the only one upset about this Dawn." BeastBoy said, touching my arm.

"No." I ripped my arm away from BeastBoy, "You don't get to do this. Not now. Not ever."

He looked at me surprised, than his face crumping in relazation of what I just said.

"Figure this out yourselves. Im out." And with that I drew out my board, and made myself disapear, far, far, away.

**Sparrows POV**

Talk about one giant hangover. Not like I've ever really been drunk before, but man, it sure felt like it.

"Aw. The baby's up." I heard Terras taunting voice in my ear. Jerking straight up, but being knocked back down.

"Nu uh uh."

"Let go you out of control rock freak." I huffed out, her boot crushing my chest.

"Big man doesn't trust you yet. Let's just say your mind is going to be changed, very soon."

And I blacked out again.

"Before you release her, make sure she is fully under my control." I could hear Slades voice in the distance.

Mind control? Seriouslt?BeastBoy was right, that is a shocker. But wait..if I was under his control, I wouldn't be having these thoughts…meaning that I was immune to it?

"Sparrow" Terra whispered, "Sparroww."

I opened my eyes,

"Good girl. Now, I want you to go help the others with training for the big battle."

I blinked. Once, twice, three times.

I got up, and left.

As long as they thought I was under their control..it shouldn't be that hard to figure out what this battle is, and who the others are, and what the game plan is.

But wait. What could I possibly do? Robin hates me, and no doubt Dawn will never forgive me.

I was compeltly alone, even in a room filled with other people.

**Three days later**

**Sky City**

"Camielle." Emperor Mang caught me on the shoulder, on the way to class.

"Yes, Emperor?" I turned around surprised at the Emperors appereance.

"Can I ask you some questions…about Dawn?"

Oh no.

**Sparrows POV**

_I glanced down, horrifed at what I did. The blood spilling, his eyes lifeless, no longer shinning in that little boy way. Who had I become?_

"Get back to work!" Stallion ordered.

Funny how this had become. Villians ordering and pushing around teen super villians and heros around. Knocked out of my daydream, I went back to the punching bag, thinking of a plan.

This is what I knew.

Slade was just a giant jerk looking to rule the world. How orignal. He heard the Stones were a legend, until he found out about Dawn. Or so I assume. How else? Im guessing that he used Dawn at first, but realized that it wouldn't go down that way. So i suppose that's how im here. Anyway, hes using two out of the three stones to control these teen superheros and some one the teen villians and bulid up an army to invade Sky City to retrive the Blue stone, from there he will be unstoppable.

Red X was just a diversion for Dawn. He was hopping that they'd get really intimate and that Dawn would show Red X the blue stone, which didn't happen. Along the way I guess Red X starting having feelings for Dawn and Slade had to cut the chord by having Red X kidnapp Dawn which didn't work because then I showed up. Yet again, that's another guess. All the other games that Slade played were exactly that, games. To get inside Robins head. Because of me, I guess Slade hoped he would be able to break Robin, once and for all. And lets face it, im pretty kick ass myself so why wouldn't he want me on his army of superhero controlled teens? Not like I take pride in this or anything.

And then theres Carson. After the incident, I went through this state of shock, lost some of my memory from the accident.

Now, it was slowly coming back.

" Hey, you!" It was stallion again, gosh. What a loser name. "I think this one is mallufunctioning Terra."

to put my escape plan in action.

**SKY CITY**

"So, how can I help you Emperor Mang?" I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable. My pivrate lessons with Sensi start in 30 minutes.

"Do you think I was too harsh to send Dawn away? She visits here after 5 years and she stays for 5 minutes. You don't think she stay and live on the main land forever do you?"

"Excuse me?" He pulled me out of class to discuss my old bestfriend and his feelings?

" Dawn visted me earlier, looking for the red stone. You don't think she would use that agasint us?" He leaned forward. Now, this makes more sense.

" Emperor Mang, I've known Dawn my entire life, but she's been gone for years now, I don't know who she is. But, I do know that even though she was never truly a Heaven Watcher, but she wouldn't betray us, if anything, protect us."

Sitting straight up again Emperor Mang looked me dead in the eye, " There has been a change in the wind recently, I want everyone to begin training harder. I can feel evil stirring, and I want to make sure we are prepared."

Is this what Dawn was trying to warn me about?

"Of course sir." With a nod of his head, I was dismissed and as soon as I was out of sight, I ran to tell River.

**Sparrow POV**

So here I was sitting in a wooden chair acting stupid and looking straight ahead.

"She wont respond to anything." Terra shook her head, I could see Slade in the corner, faintly, but he was there. Wonderful.

I cleared my throat.

"What?" Terra snapped her head towards me, eyes wide.

"Yeah so, I think that theres a glitch in those stones. " I smirked, couldn't help it.

Slade tore away from the corner and suddenly was in my face,

"Impossibly. " he hissed. I cocked my head to the right, my blonde hair falling past my shoulders.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure how I did it. But since you didn't lock me up…"

I bounced.

"Get her!" I heard Slades voice echo throughout the buliding.

"Looks like its time for a chase scene." The thrill and life came back to me as I dodged and made my way through the oncoming attackers.

I suppose I could just bounce out of here, but wheres the fun in that?

"If you want me you gotta catch me." I taunted at them. Gosh, acting like a brainless zombie was really boring! But enough fun and games, I had to get out of here.

Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder, and they flipped me over. Groaning ( cause duh I landed on my back) I looked up and saw Terra. Freak. She went to step on my face ( nice, I know) but I rolled out of the way and bounced behind her. From there I procedded to kick her in the back so she fell flat on her face. Thinking fast I jumped to the ledge by the windo and busted my hand through it, the glass cutting my knuckles but only slightly. I turn back once more, watching Terra scramble to her feet with her entourage of super freaks. I saw Slade yelling orders, until I catch his eye. Grinning I flipped him the bird ( ironic because my names Sparrow) and jump out the window, letting the wind catch my fall.

The ground came hard and fast. But i didn't feel it. Luckily i bounced just in time to find myself in the middle of a mountain, snowing.

"Crap!" I yelled, making snow tumble down from the side. Kicking a nearby tree, I thought of all the places Robin would go. I had to find him, I had to explain myself, and had to get this stupid slade symbol off my chest. Whipping out my handy army knfie, I nicked and nacked at the symbol until the little pop sound came and it fell to the ground. Picking it up I glanced at it for about 2 seconds, then threw it as hard as I could, out of my sight. Now that I knew what Slade was planning, the gems, the attack on Sky City, where all these new villans had been coming from, I had to warn the team, I had to warn Dawn. Big time face palm! I had to find Robin first, he'd now exactly what to do.

Bounce. Japan.

Bounce. London.

Bouce. Titans Tower. There are my knee high socks!

Bounce. Antartica? Geeze this isnt going to well.

Bounce. Amazon.

I stop here to take a look around, also because I could really warm up from the Antartic cold. Reaching into my belt of many compartments, I took my mini titans communicator out. Its something I was able to hide from Slade. Sitting on a log, I spoke in it quietly,

"Sparrow to Robin."

Pause. Static. Pause. I sighed, leaning my head back, I was so stupid to think he would even reply in the first place-

"Robin to Sparrow." The reply came as quick as it left. Jumping about 20 feet in the air I spoke back

"Robin! Where are you? We need to talk, I am SO sorry."

"Behind you." And then suddenly Robins voice came crystal clear. Turning around i saw him leaning agasint a tree, not so very happy to see me.

For the first time in weeks, tears threated my eyes. I thought he had given up on me, thought he given up on us. Though it was still a possiblity.

"Robin you don't understand. Slade blackmailed me. He had something agasint me, I had no choice at the time. Then I realized that it wasn't truly my fault, I mean it was but it wasn't, and then the gem didn't work on me so I was able to break free and I bounced all over the place looking for you, Imean I've been from Japan to Antartica, that has to say something. But I know Slades plan Robin, we have to stop him." The words came out in a rush, andIi spoke so quick I'm not even sure if the human ear could hear me.

"You broke me from the inside out. How can I ever tust you again?" his words were ice cold, and I could feel a tear run down my cheek.

"I get it, you hate me, and I understand. I betrayed you and everybody I love. It was a selfish thing for me to do and I hate myself for it. But Robin, I would never, ever, do that to you unless I thought It would help. I have information, and we need to move fast. I am so sorry."

"What information." Was all he replied, still keeping his distance from me.

"Slade is going to attack Sky City to get the final gem. He's using the two gems now to control young teen superheros, he has a whole army of them along with regualr bad guys. Where..where is everybody else?"

" I guess the teams back at the Tower. But your right, we need to move fast. Contact the team and get Dawn to Sky City to prepare the people there. Tell them to split up and get hold of some of our old friends to help." Robin came to stand close to me.

"And you and me..?" I asked, uncertrain.

"We'll have to start training again, to get back in our game if were going to face Slade." He looked away from me.

I nodded, knowing that we could possibly never pick back up where we were. "On it boss."

**Authors Note: BA BA BUMM! Whats going to happen next? Where on earth is Dawn? What has been Robin been doing in the amazon for four days? ( I'm not sure I didn't include that..) Will things ever be the same between Robin and Sparrow? Toon in to the next chapter for almost all of those answers!**

**~The comical relief, Dawn**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: So, I told you guy's I'd post the rest of the story last night, but as I was editing this chapter, my lap top just shut off. Like. I don't even know what happened. I was happily editing (well, not happily) when, a little noise that sounded like clicking started and then the screen went black. **

**Me: "AHHH! WHAT? NO!" **

**Sparrow said it was the universe telling me to go to bed. Whatever Universe. I'm here now! Take that! * looks out for lighting bolts* anyway. Heres chapter 17! **_**JaysWings is a special guest in this chapter and upcoming ones! The part with her in it, she wrote so all credit goes to her! THANKS JAY! SPARROW AND I LOVE YOU AND YOUR STUFF!**_** And remember to review! Always review! It could just be "good job" or "loved it" I don't care! I just love hearing from you guys (: **

**Dawns POV**

Sun, sand, music, and a virgin pina colada. If only I retired sooner. Yup. That's right. Dawn is done. Sparrow can play supervillian all she wants, I'm not stopping her.

"Another drink ma'am?"

Pushing my sunglasses up, I glanced over at the person serving me.

"Yes please and this time,hold the virginand-Camielle?" my mouth dropped open. The long brown braid couldn't be more familiar.

"Surprise!"

"Your not going to get me my drink are you?" I asked sighing.

"Not today…and probably not ever. But don't be sad! I have another surprise!"

"Oh Gods." I moaned, covering my eyes with my hands. It's only been day four! Seriously?

"Hey now, I'm not that bad." A voice came from behind me. Peeking through my fingers I glanced up,

"River?"

"Yeah! The gangs back together." He grinned, ruffling my hair.

"Okay, Whats the deal. You guys have never left Sky , ever. You were afriad of what Mr. Emperor guy would do. Why now?" I asked, sitting up. Camielle frowned.

"Because Sky City is going to be under attack, By this man, called Slade? He wants the blue gem, and that green friend of yours? He stopped by and told me to find you because Robin said that you need to help us prepare to fight him."

"I am retired…" I slumped back down into my chair.

"Your sixteen. I don't think so." River waterbended and spalshed water on my body.

"Stop it!" I sheriked, jumping about 50 feet in the air.

"Oh good, your up. Time to go."

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." I brushed sand and water off me and glared at my two friends.

"Good. Because we need all the help we could get." River sighed.

Super.

"So, where's you're other friend?" Camielle asked, walking along beside me, "Sparrow?"

I winced. Sparrow's sudden change of heart really stuck a knife in mine. The only reason I was out here, and not back there, was because I don't want to fight her. We've fought before, but that was training and fun, this-this would be for real. Sparrow may be a traitor, and a backstabber, and possibly the worst best friend EVER now, but she was still..Sparrow, in some way or another.

"Um." I glanced at Camielle, who was waiting for an answer, " She took a plunge and joined sides with the evil guys at the last minute."

Camielle took a step backwards, stopping. "Wait what?"

"She's a bad guy now. Don't sweat it we can still handle them." I lied smoothly, knowing that we probably couldn't win.

"I'm not worried about that." Cammy shook her head, "I'm worried about _you._" I opened my mouth to reply but River cut me off,

"Hey!" he yelled, he was several yards ahead of us, " Saving the world, remember?" I sighed and grabbed Camielles elbow and dragged her along with me so we could get to the 'portal.'

Okay, not a portal. It's just an area behind some palm trees with a giant X on the ground. X. Made me think of Red X. That jack ass. Anyway, if you had the markings of Sky City, you would step onto the X, it and you would glow gold, and you'd be shot straight up to the gates of the city. That's the easy way. If anyone else stepped onto the X, nothing would happen.

"The Emperors waiting." River said, and we all stepped onto the X, forming a circle.

"Then let us not make him wait any longer." I replied sarcastically, in a snobby british accent. Cammy giggled a bit, and then we were shot into the air.

**Sparrow's POV**

That night, underneath the amazon sky, I laid side by side with Robin. Not touching, but close enough to feel as if we were back to the way we were.

"Why did you change your mind about coming back?" Robin asked queitly, that I almosted didn't hear him. The question caught me off guard, and I shut my eyes.

"My history is long and not always so bright."

"You avoided my question." He challenged, moving to his side to stare at me.

"Slade found something on me, something I'm not proud of. He threatened to use it agasint me so I- I did the only thing I thought I could. Then I started to relaize that my bad thing, wasn't really even truly my fault. I mean it was, but it wasn't. Also the brainwashing of the stones-,it didn't work on me. Besides, being evil really isnt my thing."

This made Robin Interested,

"How?"

" How I got my powers to bounce Robin,came from this flower on another planet that I visited with my parents. This Flower, can not be controlled or killed unless right at the heart. It can go through damge and get hurt, but usually its just another, pretty weed. Just, like me."

"Your not a weed, Sparrow." Robin glanced at me for a moment, then turned back around, his back facing me. "Not to me anyway."

That's all I needed to know.

We woke the next morning, energized and ready to train. It took us all day, and most of the night. But finally, we were heading to meet back up with the Titans.

"Dawns going to kill me when she sees me." I noted.

"Dawns doing some recon work in Sky City. You probably wont see her until battle." Robin replied, "But keep your head in the game. We have to take down Slade. This is it, the final battle and if I don't take Slade down, then it's all over."

"I'm ready." I agreed, " Slade needs to go. Permentaly." Robin reached for my hand, and without another word, I bounced us back to the Tower.

**Dawns POV**

"Listen up." I stood at the rock podium, facing the entire population of Sky City. Pretty nerve racking. "I've been training you for two days now. You are pretty good. Little rocks and tuffs here and there, but your ready for this. " I paused, looking over the crowd. This was so cool!

"Group A." I pointed to the group on the left which consited my own parents, " You will be guarding the Blue Stone room. Nobody goes in,nobody gets out."

They all raised there hands to show they understood. " Group B." I looked at the right side, "You will be fighting with me and other people we rallyed up. Be prepared- " I gulped, " be prepared for anything."

I faced both groups now, " I should also let you know that we are going to be having lots of, guests."

Talk about an uproar.

"Yo!" I yelled, bringing in the New York of me, whe lived there for about two years. Everyone shut up. " Yeah. I know. Outsiders are a no-no. But if you want to keep the balance of GOOD and EVIL steady, then we have to work with others. Now, I know some of you have conflicted…feelings about fighting." I glanced at the elderly who had given me hell earlier. " We are nomads, peace keepers, I get that. Sunrise, sunset. But we also sworn to protect the High Heavens! And if we need to do so by fighting, then we will."

I could be a general. Or maybe a motovational speaker.

"For the High Heavens!" Some one yelled, I loooked down and saw that it was Camielle, decked out in her firebending battle gear.

"For the High Heavens!" everyone else yelled after her, cheering. Rubbing the sweat off my forhead, I grinned. But inisde, I was troubled. If Slade was coming here- who did he have with him?

**Sparrows POV**

"He's got this army of teenage superheros, a lot of them already bad, but some of that we didn't even know about." I explained to the Titans. Cyborg welcomed me back, as well did Beastboy with some hesatation, Raven didn't care, it was Starfire, giving me trouble.

"We cannot trust her!" she thrusted a finger in my face, " She betrayed us! Just like Terra! Who says she's not going to do it again!"

"I know." Robin stepped forward to Starfire, I winced back. "But it's the only chance we've got."

"She tell's the truth." Raven gravitied towards me, " Her auru is sincer, clean. She's on our side. Always have been." She gave a small smile.

I think that's the most she's talk to me all year.

I looked at Starfire, pleading. She looked away.

Sighing I stepped forward, " I get it. If I was you, I wouldn't trust me either. I was a liar, a bad friend, and even worse girl-" I stopped talking, embarrsed. Robin looked at me surprised, "I was a bad girl." I bit my lip, continuing. "And I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We forgive you Sparrow, but we have no time for this." BeastBoy said squriming. " We've got like, 35 friends outside the tower, waiting to be escorted to Sky City!"

"Then go get them there!" Cyborg slapped the back of BeastBoys head. He changed into a hawk, and flew off.

"Here we go." Raven muttered.

**Dawn's POV**

"Welcome! Welcome! Oh! Please don't touch that-its sacred." We opened the gates, and people flooded in, amazed looks on their faces. Somebody wizzed past me, then an arm rest on my shoulder,

"The names Kid Flash. Fastest kid alive! You must be Dawn." A guy decked out in red and yellow outfit grinned at me.

"Nice to meet you, and yes I am." I grinned back. What a cutie.

"BeastBoy said theres still 10 more people to go." He nodded, looking off towards the end of the cloud.

"Thanks" I nodded, and he speed off, catching up with some people.

"Dawn.." Someone else came up. I turned around. Emperor Mang. I bowed down respectfully,

"Empereor Mang."

"Who are all these people?" He glanced at Aqualad who was passing by.

"Teenage super heros from the main land." I smiled at the people who walked by.

"Ah." Was all he said, and slunk away. Keeping in a laughter, I greeted more people.

"Hey." A girl said coming over to me, sticking out her hand then adding her name almost as an afterthought, "I'm Jay." I quickly looked her over, wondering what her powers were. The girl had long, spiky orange hair, a sharp face, and a domino mask over her eyes. She had on a skin tight jumpsuit that covered her whole body in black, while a golden J was placed over the heart of the jumpsuit.

"Dawn." I shook her hand. " So, whats your power, or what can you do?"

"I don't need powers," Jay replied, adding a wry smile, and in a quick flash, revealed a belt filled with multiple shining weapons and devices.

"That is insanely awesome," I replied. It was so exciting to see so many new heroes and how they used their strength, wit, and character to fight.

"Oh, you might want to watch out," Jay suddenly spoke, breaking my train of thought

"Why?" I asked, and as I turned around, I saw a rock flying at us at full speed. Not being prepared, I simply just covered my face, ready to take the blow, and then the rock exploded nearly inches from me. The force of it threw me off my feet, but I managed to quickly get back up. My eyes widened as I saw Jay in a stance, calmly taking another (what appeared to be) S shaped hook from her belt, waiting excitedly for the next attack. This girl certainly had the skill to be here. As from the look of it, she also had the spirit. I turned away from Jay and glared at the direction the rock came from.

"Ivy!" I screeched, what was the earth bender hippie throwing rocks at us for? "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was just testing out how well your teen superhero's reaction time was." She shrugged, and balanced another rock on her arm. I was about to open my mouth and tell her off, when Jay stepped in.

"How'd I do?" she asked like she cared. Her eyes were lit up and her hands placed on her hips. Wow. Looks like she did care.

"Pretty good." Ivy said carefully, glancing at Jay. "You should come train with us over here."

Whoa. Did NOT see that one coming. Earthies usually kept to themselves.

"Sure." Jay turned back to me, "I'll see you later right Dawn?"

I smiled like the good hostess I was, "Yeah definitely, Nice meeting you."

Jay ran off with Ivy and I watched them go. At the last moment Ivy turned her head and stuck her tongue at me. Oh yeah, real mature. But as she turned back around to catch up with Jay, and rubbed my hands together, and sent a little shock to her behind.

"Ouch!" I heard her cry from the distance. I turned around satisfied.

"Saw that."

**Authors note: Isn't Jay just awesome? I think she's really cool. If I met her in real life, I think we'd totally be best friends. She's like the 3****rd**** person in me and Sparrows little club. Just kidding. We don't have a club. But if we did it would be awesome. So, liked it? Loved it? Hated it (Oh God please no!) Tell me! Leave a review (; **

**~DAWN! (Who is currently in love) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: Awh, this chapter makes me smile (: Also laugh. HAHAHA. Yeah… I feel as if every day I keep getting more awkward. However it must do me well because I keep attracting new friends!**

"**I will seduce you with my awkwardness" **

**Anyway. So seriously tell me. Are you guys interested in seeing a sequel? Leave a comment to let me know!**

**Sparrows POV**

"Saw that." I was now standing behind Dawn, joking. Technically I've been here for about an hour or so, but I was really nervous about talking to Dawn so I creeped around her. Though a little pep talk from Cyborg told me I should talk to her when she seemed to be in a good mood. She was grinning from shocking that one girl, so maybe she was in a good mood.

I was wrong.

Dawn whirled around and in one motion and she had lightning bolts, attacking me fiercely. I was caught off guard, I really shouldn't have been, but I was. Out of sheer luck I missed the bolts clumsily just by a centimeter each time.

"Dawn-"I tried to reason with her as I dodged the lighting. "Come on your causing-a-scene."

She really was. Now people were gathering around us, watching the battle.

"Don't speak to me." She hissed, and shot another one which missed me by a hair.

"Dawn-I'm" I dodged another one, "sorry! I, " arching my back the lightning bolt went over my head. "I'm good again!" I was running out of breath. Damn she was quick.

"Fight, fight, fight!" the crowd was now chanting. Really? What was this? High school?

"It was only like, a week!" I yelled at her, trying to get her to listen.

"That's like, 2 years in best friend world!" she screamed back at me, getting ready to shoot again.

"Dawn, DAWN!" suddenly Cyborg stepped in between us, holding Dawn back. "She's good, Raven searched her! She's one of us, always have been." Dawn peeked at me from underneath Cyborg's arm. People seeing this fight was over, walked away muttering.

"What is going on over here?" Robin said, jumping down from one of the buildings, and landing gracefully in the middle.

"Nothing Rob, I handled it." Cyborg said still blocking Dawn from me.

"I thought Cyborg told you to talk to her when she was in a good mood?" Robin shot me a glare, seeing Dawns condition.

"I thought she was." I snapped back at him, hands on my hips.

"Cyborg, will you _move out of my way!?"_ Dawn suddenly said, trying to push the half metal robot.

"I'm not fighting you!" I yelled at her, seeing that she was still glaring.

"Well I want to fight you!" she yelled back.

"Well you're not!" I taunted at her. I didn't mean to yell at her, but I hate it when she yells at me!

Dawn made what sounded like a grumble in her throat. Oh my god, she growled at me!

"Did you just _growl_ at _me_?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Um yeah." She rolled her own pair of hazel eyes.

"Cyborg let her go." Robin suddenly said, looking between the two of us curiously.

"You want me to do what?" he looked at Robin like he was crazy.

"You heard Boy Wonder, let me go." Dawn yanked herself free.

"Okay. No fighting. No weapons. No powers. Just verbal abuse." Robin backed away, grinning.

"Are you insane?" I looked at him like he was the Joker.

"Possibly." And then he was gone.

"I hate it when he does the ninja thing." I mumbled. I got no reply, only glares that would give Slade a run for his money.

Wonderful.

**Dawns POV**

At first I didn't say anything, just stared her down.

"Will you say something?" she finally snapped, arms crossed against her chest.

"Okay. How about I say that you are the worst best friend in history and that I never want to see you again?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Sparrows face crumbled for a moment, before she tightened it again.

"That's not fair. "

"Fair!" I laughed bitterly, " What's not fair is not even giving me a heads up you were going off the edge, what's not fair is you suddenly getting to jump aboard the titans again, what's not fair is that you're here. You've been lying to me since we joined the Titans."

"Okay yeah I admit I didn't give you a warning, but I didn't have a warning! It was that or losing everything else. In fact- it wouldn't have mattered which way I went because I still would have lost everything. And I did not lie to you! You've been lying to _me._" She argued. Were standing about ten feet away, a respectful distance.

"I have not been lying to you!" I scoffed

"Um. How about the fact you knew about Slade before I even fought him, because oh yeah, that's right; he was in your _HEAD_. And your little dates with Red X weren't to find out what he was planning, it was because you two were really _DATING."_

My face deepened into a scarlet shade, "Oh yeah? Well you were having your little moments with Boy Wonder instead of focusing on the missions! You lied to EVERYONE about that. You practically stole Robin right from underneath Star's nose! And how about those dreams you were having about Carson? Yeah, I found out about those. And heres the big winner! Attacking your own Boyfriend and friends just because Slade dug some dirt up on you? He didn't have to dig far did he?" Okay ouch. Even I knew I touched a nerve there.

Sparrows face went numb and her hands un-clenched and fell to her sides, as if in defeat. "Your right." She replied softly. "I was a complete and total bitch. You didn't fall for Slade, I shouldn't have either. I was the leader between the two of us and I let you down."

Now I felt bad dammit.

"It was Carson, wasn't it? That's what he had on you?" I stepped closer to Sparrow.

"Yeah." For a minute I thought she brushed a tear away, but then just like it always is, she picked herself back up again. Tough Sparrow. "But while I was there- they tried to brainwash me-"

I cut her off, "Cyborg explained that to me, it didn't work because of that freak flower you touched when you were a kid right?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "And my memories started to come back Dawn, Carson, he already-"

"Dawn! We've got trouble coming our way!" I glanced at Sparrow sorrowfully,

"We better get up there." I nodded to the watch tower where Camille and Beast Boy were standing.

"Yeah of course-"we jogged together over towards the tower, our feet vibrating the ground. "So." She gave me a sideways glance, "retirement huh?"

And I knew we were okay

**Sparrow's POV**

"Whats going on?" I asked the girl that wore sometype of red and black armor.

"There seems to be an army flying in from the west. If I had to put a time on how long it would take them to get here, I'd say midnight." She backed up from the telescope, and turned to look at me. Her eyes wrinkled up in confusion, "Hey, arent you-?"

"Not now Cammy, later." Dawn cut it quickly taking her place in front of the telescope.

"I'll tell the Emperor." The girl Dawn called Cammy said, and quickly ran down the sprial steps of the stone tower.

"BB, go tell Robin." Dawn commanded, not looking at him. I saw him bite his lip, then shape shifted into a monkey, and was gone.

"Something going on there?" I asked curiously. The awkward tension between those two was like, the elephant in the room.

"What? No! Why would you ask that?" Dawn stuttered, knocking the telescope. I grabbed it before it could fall,

"Well it's like-"

But I was interuppted again.

"Dawn- Your parents want to see you." This time a guy with dark red spikey hair and wearing what seemed like blue armor, stepped up.

"Woah. Your parents?" I grabbed her shoulder, " and whose that?" I nodded at the guy

"This is River." She muttered, "We uh dated when I was lived here."

"12 is the engagement age, we were suppose to-" River glanced at Dawn who glared at him, "We were better off friends anyway." He finished quickly.

"You get around." I mumbled to her, and she punched me in the shoulder, " Tell my parents that I'm busy right now, but I'll check in with them later." Rive nodded and hurried away.

"You almost got married." I blurted out, laughing.

"Shut up." She pushed me jokingly, but hard enough to make me shut up. " This place is wacked up I told you."

"Yeah well." I glanced out where I could see the little blob army, " It's about to become totally brought to the ground if you know what I mean."

I was tired of standing around, making jokes. That was Dawns job. This may be her home, but this was my job.

"Slade got some serious balls if hes coming out just like this." She noted.

"He's confident, not cocky- he knows what he's doing." I glared off in that direction, hopping to at least send a signal that said 'You freaking douche.'

"We better get going. " Dawn said, after moments of silence.

"Okay." I said, the wheels in my head turning, " There are some serious fighters in that mind controlled group he has. I'm going to bounce around to several of the groups to work on their timing. You should go see your parents, then we'll meet up with the Titans for a briefing before the battle."

Dawn glanced at me for a moment, then slapped my back, "On it boss."

And just like that, she was gone. Taking in several breaths to ease my nerves, I bouced to my first group.

**Titans POV**

"Are you okay Robin?" Starfire slowly glided towards the Boy Wonder, who was practicing by himself.

"Fine." He grunted, and swung on a nearby tree branch. How trees grew in the sky, he had no idea.

"You can tell me." The alien drifted closer as Robin sat on the branch, breathing slightly heavily. Starfire placed a painted hand on his shoulder, but he shurgged it away. Starfire bite her lip and just sat beside him on the branch. Starfires heart always sped up when she was around Robin, and she use to think it was the same for him, but now, she didn't think it did. "Robin I-" she started, but Robin cut her off.

"Star your one of my closet friends, can I ask you something?"

Starfires heart fluttered at the thought, but the look on her friends face told her that what she wanted, wasn't what she was getting.

" Sparrow-she- I still really like her- and I forgive her for what she did, do you think that maybe her and I could, well, be together?" Robins face had turned red and he wasn't looking at Starfire directly in the eye. Starfire couldn't really say she was surprised, once she found out about Robin and Sparrow, she never liked Sparrow. But the look on Robins face told her that he really cared about Sparrow, and she always wanted to keep Robin Happy. Starfire took a deep breath, to calm the trembling inside of her.

"I think that she would want to be with you, friend. But… I think first we need to focous on Slade." She was being honest, something she wasn't going to do at first, but the way Robins mouth quirked into a smile, she knew she was doing good.

"Your right." Robin stood up suddenly. What was he doing? Moping around because his feelings were getting to him. _Slade_ was out there, coming. He never felt more disgust for someone in his life. He was going to bring down Slade if it was the last thing he did.

"Robin!" BeastbBoy flapped his arms from the ground, looking up at him.

"BeastBoy?" He jumped down from the tree gracefully.

"Dawn wanted me to tell you that from-" he scratched his head " Oh yeah! From the west side they can see a little blob they assume to be Slades army coming. They said they expect him to be here by Midnight."

"Starfire, Pair up with Raven and see if you can form some type of barrier to hold Slade off. I'm going to find Cyborg and talk to the the different groups about what to do. Beast Boy- you pair off with Dawn and help her. Wheres Sparrow?"

"I don't know, I think she was going to go help some groups with their speed and timing." BeastBoy shrugged, and then glanced at the giant trees. "Hey. How do trees grow in the sky?"

"Not now Beast Boy." Robin sighed, and pushed by him, " We'll all meet back up before midnight okay?"

And he was gone.

"Everything okay Star?" BeastBoy called up to Starfire who was still sitting in the magical tree.

"Oh yes! I am perfectly fine friend!" She waved back down, a small smile on her pretty face. " I must go find our friend Raven now!" and she flew off, leaving Beastboy by himself. Shaking his head, and making a face at the tree, he made his way to find Dawn.

**Dawn's POV**

"I'm not sure I want you particapaiting in this battle honey." I sat across from my parents at the tea table, staring at them like they were bears instead of my parents.

"Your kidding right? I just like, gave a whole speech and your telling me I cant fight."

"Your not an offical high heaven watcher, and you know how we feel about violence." They argued back, my mother taking a sip of her tea.

"I fight crime on the mainland! I was born to kick as-"

"Dawn!" mother cried, scolding me,

"Sorry." I muttered, " I meant that I'm really good at what I do on the mainland and I think that you should-"

KNOCK KNOCK

I was cut off again. Biting my lip, I watched my dad get up to answer the door. "Mom my friends need me."

She just shook her head, " wait for your father. "

After several minutes of awkward slience and myself just fuming, Dad walked back in with a dazed look on his face. " Dawn, you are free to go."

" Liam!" mom cried and I quickly stood up, grinning.

"Not now." he held a hand up to my mother to stop her protesting " Be safe." He nodded at me, with a quick kiss of the cheek, I was out the door in a flash.

"Oof!" running out the door, I didn't relaize someone was standing there. Tumbling down together we rolled until I was on top. Blinking back dust I opened my eyes wide as I saw Beastboy.

"Hey." He breathed, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey." I whispered back. Silence. " Did you convice my dad to let me fight?" I questioned. I never was this close to beastboy. In fact- I had no idea why my heart was suddenly jumping out of my chest. Sure BB was cute- and funny- and he ws really sweet when we didn't find the stone in Antartica, but I didn't think I'd feel this way after Red. Quickly,I rolled off of him, and he helped me u.

"Yeah. Once he told me that he wasn't going to let you, I told him all the amazing things you did back home and how you helped people. "

"Wow! Thanks, i thought you'd kind of be mad at me for what I said…"

"I'm not, I mean I was kind of hurt but I'm okay now!" he grinned at me, but I knew something was on his mind, I also knew he was to much of a kid to tell me, and I was okay with that. I ligthtly put my hand on his shoulder, and leaned in and kissed his cheek. When I pulled back his face but flustered but he was still grinning insanely. I laughed sligthy, and I was happy for the splittest second.

I lightly hooked my fingers through his and he held on tight as we made our way to get ready for the biggest battle of our lives.

**Authors note: Awh! How cute! Wow! Dawn almost got MARRIED guys! That's insane. 12 is the engagment age, but they don't get married until there 18. CRAZY RIGHT? Thank God she got out while she could! Hahha. And look at BB, he's such a cutie! Okay, here comes the last few chapters! Ahh! Review! 3**

**~Dawn ( still in love) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors: This is the second to last chapter guys! AHHHH! Are you feeling the intensity? The INSANITY? THE CRAZYNESS OF THIS STORY? Sorry for the plot line, it was kind of scattered because I actually changed the story halfway through writing it and it just screwed me up so that's why it's kind of jumbled. And I also started to write this sometime early last year so my writing has grew a lot which is why the sequel so far is so much better than this! LOL! Anyway! I hope you enjoy this! Review! 3**

**Sparrow's POV**

"Kid Flash." I sighed. It was now late into the night, and most people were done training and now were saying goodbyes to friends and family… just in case. But not however, Kid Flash.

"Come on." He argued, but grinned, " one more go."

"you said that _thirty minutes ago!"_ I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest, " just face the fact that I am faster then you."

"Never!" he mocked disgust. I rolled my eyes. I checked the giant clock in the middle of the square, but the only thing I got out of it was that it was past sundown. No duh. I pushed past Kid and heard him sigh in defeat, get use to it.

"Sparrow!" someone waved me over, I could see she had firey red hair, and then noticed imdentily it was the girl known as Jay. I grinned because she was one of the only people here that didnt have powers, but could take all of those who did down in seconds.

"What's up?" I asked walking over, my blonde hair swaying side to side.

"Robin told me to tell you that they are holding a meeting with the emperor in about five minutes. " Jay cocked her head, looking at me curiously. I only got to talk to her a little bit when I trained with her.

"Okay, thanks." I nodded, but then noticed everyone standing around, not sure what to do. Kid Flash was messing with Bumblebee's Hair, Aqualad was trying to teach the water tribe how to talk to animals, and the adults were in deep conversation with their children looking skeptical.

"Uh Jay." I turned back to her, who was now grinning at me.

"Yes?" she asked innocently,

"Will you handle things down here as we have the meeting." I smiled apologetically at her, but I knew she would have no problem keeping these people in line.

"Of course. Don't worry- I've got it covered." Jay bumped fist with mine before turning back around, sighing in relief I went to join everyone else in the Emperors office thing. Sky City was really confusing. River, one of Dawns friends, explained to me that they usually don't fight unless nesicarry, like today. The trees are grown by the Earth tribe that can grow things anywhere as long as there was water and sun. The bottom of Sky City was really just rock, but the enterancane was surrounded by clouds, that helped keep the city up.

I got to the tower, and the guards let me by, but not of course glancing at me suspciously. Great.

I climbed the forever long stairs until I got to what I assumed to be the Emperors room. The door was ajured so I slipped through to join the meeting.

"I don't feel comfortable with putting my people at risk of dying." Emperor Mang was saying

"It doesn't matter. Either way you cant get them down to the mainland fast enough, and they already agreed to help up. Either you stay to help protect your home- or you let Slade destroy everything. " Robin argued with Emperor Mang.

" We'll try our best to not let them get hurt Emperor Mang." Dawn said, stepping up.

"But the children." He protested,

"Under the age of 13 are hidden away in the temples." Cyborg boomed. "Escorted them there myself sir."

Emperor Mang pressed his lips tighter.

" Either you get on board, or get out of the way." I said from the corner, glaring at the Emperor. "We have a villian on the way here and if we don't have enough people to take him down- then we might as well give up now."

Silence.

"Please. Emperor Mang. " Dawn said sofly.

The Emperor sighed heavily, and looked around the room at all of us. " Okay."

I glanced out the open window in the room and almost fell out. People were jumping and shouting from below, probably trying to get our attention for a while now.

"He's here!" I could barley hear them, but I heard enough.

"Good." I replied, turning around to the room full of heros. " Because he's here."

**Dawns POV**

"Because he's here." Sparrows voice ringed out in the room. I checked the clock, it wasn't even midnight yet. He tricked us.

"Titans GO." Robin signature signal went out as they're were drops from the window. I took one last look at Emperor Mang, and charged up, jumping out the window with everyone else.

On the ground it was hetic. People battling others as Slades Army invaded. He had broken through the barrier that Starfire and Raven created. The gates of Sky City were broken and crumpled as more and more villians stepped through. I looked up and saw that the blob that we thought was Slade- was really a flock of mechinal birds. Tricked. Anger surged through me as I saw Terra through the smoke, a smirked plastered on her face.

That bitch. (**authors note: Side note, obviously I really hate Terra. Just saying.) **

I shocked her from a distance watching that smirk fly off her face.

**Sparrow POV**

I lost Dawn on the way down, I only hoped she was okay. Smoke arised from the firebenders and swirled around my feet as I took people down, one by one.

"Your alive." a growl came from behind me. It was Stallion.

"And your still ugly." I smirked. He was thick headed because he let his angry get the best of him as he charged at me. I easily dodged it. I grabbed the horns on his head and bounced to some tiny island in the middle of the ocean. Kicking him on the soft ground, I bounced back, leaving him there. Too easy. I was greeted by some girl who could have only be 10. And I knew that she was being controlled by Slade. She raced at me with full speed but I didn't have time to figure out what her power was because I stopped her easily by the shoulders and bounced her to the amazon. Sorry. But she was still a threat. I bounced back.

That's when I saw him.

**Dawns POV**

Rocks threw at me in every direction. I ignored the water tribe as they took down part of the army, I ignored Jay and the earthbenders as they charged in the other direction, I ignored the smoke rising from behind me. The only thing I was focused on was Terra.

"Wheres mommy and daddy?" she sneered as I sent lighting bolt after lightning bolt in her direction, desytory every damn rock and pebble she threw at me.

" I could ask you the same question." I barked back, placing my hands the ground, sending electricity waves to desytory the rock she was flying on. She fell to the ground but not before nicking me with rock shards. Blood trickled down my arms and face, but I ignored it. Terra was panting heavily, we had been at this for about 20 minutes already.

"If I didn't know any better." I taunted at her, " I'd say your giving up!"

Terra gritted her teeth and her eyes did the freaky yellow thing, "Never!"

And so we started again

**Sparrow POV**

I don't know how he did it, but Slade had easily slipped by, and was on his way to the temple where the blue stone was.

Going after him by myself would be a stupid thing so I frantically searched for Robin. I raced past mini-battles but didn't helped anyone, my only mission was Robin. I found him taking out 5 to to 7 people by himself, a slight bruise forming at the side of his face.

"Robin! Slade- Temple- stone." I cried out to him, and jerked my thumb behind me to signal that we needed to go- now. His face turned stony and he nodded as he knocked out the last person. He went to run by me but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Bounce." Was the single word I used

And we were gone

**Dawn POV**

I didn't kill her. I could have. But I didn't. I wasn't like that. I pulled her knocked out body towards the rest of them- in the cell cage we had made early- strong enough that nobody could get out of it. My last bolt had hit her square in the chest- knocking her out cold. I was acctualy having fun for a while. I had a gash in my arm that was still bleeding so I slowly slid down the side of one of the bulidings. My home was crumbling before my eyes. I had no idea where Sparrow was or the rest of the team. I had no idea where Slade was. I cradled my arm as I cleaned the blood off with the bottom of my skirt that had already torn some. I leaned my head back on the wall- and took a deep breath. I cleared my head- and went to stood up.

There was Sparrow!

And Robin!

I went to stepped forward, but they vanished in thin air.

Which meant one thing-

Slade was in the Stone room.

**Sparrow POV**

"Slade." We were in the stone room, Slades back to us, his hand inches away from the blue stone, the people who were guarding it- well- they werent breathing.

"Robin." He turned around slowly, his eyes glinting. "How nice of you to join me, you are very lucky to wintness the start of something wonderful."

"This could be the start, of something new- it seems so WRONG to be here with you." I mused- singing a song from High School Musical, Dawn had made me watch it with her over and over.

"How charming." Slade didn't even look in my direction, his gaze locked with Robins. "I wonder Robin- how it would feel if I did this-"

In all of a moment I was stuck in mid air and slammed agaisnt the wall.

**Dawns POV**

"Sparrow!"

I heard the cry before I saw what happened. Sprinting on my board I raced down the halls to the familiar stone room that I was in before. I passed fallen warriors on the way, and said a silent prayer for them. I raced into the room, skidding off the board, and watched in horror as Sparrow layed on the floor, blood dripping from her head. Robin's face crumpled at the sight of Sparrow- I had to keep my sob in check. I saw Slade reaching for the Stone and I croaked out,

"Robin."

Whirling around Robin grabbed one of his boomerangs and shot at Slades hand. Everything went in slow motion, Slades eyes widen, the stone slipping from his fingertips, Robin sliding on the floor to try to catch it.

It shattered.


	20. Chapter 20 FINAL CHAPTER!

**Authors note: THE FINAL CHAPTER! AH! ITS UP! OMG! ITS OVER! :D **

**READ!**

**READ!**

**READ!**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: for the final time on this story..I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! YIPPIE! T_T**

**Sparrow POV**

My head hurts like hell, and I layed on the floor, my hands balled in fist. I could feel the trickle of blood from my head but that wouldn't stop me.

I heard the shatter. And couldn't help but smile just a little bit. Pushing myself off the ground ( keeping my scream in check) I saw Slade attack Robin and Dawn.

I pulled myself together, the rest of the titans flying in.

Slade was surrounded. Standing up I joined the circle that surrounded Slade.

"No!" he said to himself, finally losing his cool.

"Yes. " Robin said cooly, " It's over Slade."

Slade lunged for Robin and everything went in slow motion. Slade grabbing Robins neck, Dawn sending shock waves through the back of Slades metal armor, evyerone attacking at once.

My bounce power exploded.

In one swift second we were all standing on top of a mountain. The last thing I saw was Slade tumbling down it.

Silence.

It fills us all as we see our final tormenter fall to his (hopeful) death.

Silence.

Then.

"What the hell just happened?" Dawn shuddered at the cold, and pulled herself into a hug.

"My power- it- it just exploded- I sent all of us- or us in the room- here." My teether chattered.

"What about the other stones?" Cyborg asked, feeling no cold at all.

Raven stepped forward her hands glowing black- holding the metal claw " I leviated it off him as he fell."

Silence.

"Sky City." Dawn croaked out finally.

I bounced us back.

**Dawns POV**

Sky City was still under attack but hardly. Those who were under Slades control were not anymore, instead sitting on the ground- confused. It wasn't until Cammy whispered in my ear, that I started to cry.

Emperor Mang had fallen during battle. He was on his death bed.

"He fought?" I whispered to her. She nodded, " He request you at his bed." It never rained in Sky City, because we thought it wasn't possible but black clouds rolled it and a clap of thunder brought me back to reality.

I walked slowly to his room which was still in tact. The rest of the City stood, but barely. As I walked in people walked out crying. I stepped through the cold room and the door shut behind me.

"Dawn." Emperor Mang choked out. I kneeled by his bed and saw the blood seeping out from his robes his eyes were closed.

"Emperor." My voice was strange, like it wasn't my own.

"I am sorry." He whispered. " For sending you away and not trusting in you. You are a spectacular High Heaven Watcher Dawn. I only wish I could have seen it before."

Tears silently flowed down my cheeks and I hastily wiped them away. "I should be thanking you." A bitter laugh escaped my mouth, " If it wasn't for you I would have never met Sparrow, BeastBoy, or never would have been a Teen Titan. You are a wonderful Emperor, I am sorry I caused so much trouble to you."

For a while, Empeor Mang said nothing, then slowly he raised his arm and pointed underneath his bed.

"There is a sword- get it for me."

I scrambled to reach under the bed and revlead a spectacular sword, arms length with gold letterings on it. I went to give it to him but he pushed it away,

"That was my grand fathers sword, he was a general on the mainland he gave it to my father when he became Emperor, and my father gave it to me. I never used it, no one knew I had it. It was…sort of a secret-" he stopped to cough a little, " It's yours now."

"No." I shook my head, " I cant take this."

"You are." He voice came out harsh, even when he was dying. " I want you to."

I opened my mouth to speak but he placed a held his weak hand up, " Leave now, Dawn. I wish to spend the rest of my time, alone."

I could not disobey him, not this time anyway. So silently I stood up with the sword, and left.

**Sparrows POV**

After someone from the water tribe healed my head, I took it upon myself to find Robin. After I bounced back there were still some people we had to take care of. Raven-with her dark magic destroyed the rest of the remaining stones. The battle was over and the rain came down. My hair was damp and probably frizzing as I stepped over rubbles of stones and weeping people. I had learned that the Emepor passed. I had no idea where Dawn went.

At the most 30 people died, but they died as a hero and that's what mattered. I went and checked Jay who was chatting up with some other heros that were underneath Slades power.

"Hey." I placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned and grinned at me. There was a gash on her forehead, and I saw her wrist tightly wrapped in a cloth.

"Hey." She nodded back, " That was pretty fun huh?"

"Fun?" I questioned her- eyes wide.

"Yeah. Battles always give me a thrill. And it's always cool getting to boss people around. "

Despite everything- I smiled

"Yeah. It was. Thanks for coming by the way."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She turned back around and continued her conversation with the others. Jay could sure kick ass. When the battle started I saw her seriously drop kick 5 villians at the same time. Sweet.

"How's your head?" A voice from behind asked, I about jumped 80 feet in the air. Robin found me, before I could find him. I turned around to see him standing there the rain making his hair plaster to his forhead, beads of water dripping down.

"Slades gone." Ignored his question, and searched for signs of anything from him.

"For now." his voice was cautious, but he started at me intense.

We wasted no time.

He moved forward in a swift movemnt, and placed his lips on my own. It was my first kiss, and it couldn't have been more perfect. It was a soft kiss ( closed lips mine you) and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"I guess your not mad at me anymore?" I joked, as we pressed our forheads together, sharing breaths.

"Accutally I'm really pissed off." He joked back, but his face turned serious, "But for real, how is your head?"

I threw my head back and laughed, " I'm fine Robin. Really."

"Good." And he pulled me closer. " so what about you say we head home?"

The sky was cloudy and rain threated to fall, but I knew what I had to do.

It took me a week to find where his grave was located, but when I found it I bought some flowers and was on my way.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the headstone in front of me.

**CARSON SEAN FREEMAN**

**1999-2008**

**Rest in peace Son, you made us proud**

Carson Sean Freeman. 9 years old I believe- he was caught in a robbery at a convience store in New York City. The robber stabbed Carson in the chest because he saw who it was and raced out after already killing the cashier. He went to buy candy for his little sister that morning. He trudged out into the alley way where he had come out behind me. He was already dying- slowly and painfully. When I turned around my knife in hand, his mouth was already forming the words 'please' without even thinking about it, I finished him off- and he died within seconds. It was the first time I saw a dead body and my mind couldn't recognize it, I made myself forget what had happened. For the longest time I thought I really did kill him- murder an innocent boy- but in fact I was doing what he asked me to do. Make the pain end.

Tears cascadded down my cheeks as I sat there, letting the pain escape me. He was just a kid and he didn't get to live his life, his sister never got the candy.

But I felt liberated. Felt the weight be lifted off my shoulders- the guilt no longer englufed me, my past was really now my past.

I felt arms wrap around me and a body sit down beside me.

It was Dawn. The death of Empeor Mang had her shut up in her room for 3 days, but BeastBoy helped her out of it.

"You didn't have to do this alone." She whispered.

"Neither did you." I said back, bumping my shoulder agasint hers.

It was just how we started. The two of us, on our way to a city that we had no idea what we would find. Pain, betrayal, frienship, love, I don't think I would have changed anything. There was always going to be temptations, it was just your choice to whether you were going to give into them or not.

**THE END! **

**Authors note: *sob* It's over! Did you guys like it? ( for the record SLADES NOT DEAD! I just made it look like it because I had no idea what to do! Haha..) Awh! Look at Sparrow 3 i had to give her the final word guys, it just had to happen. She totally deserved it, with all the crap I made her go through! Are guys ready for the sequel then? Spoiler alert! Takes place 5 years after this! "WOAH WHAT? WHY?" **

"**Because I enjoy writing older characters!" You'll love it i promise! Okay if you havent reviewed any of my chapters..review this last one xD it would mean a lot to me guys. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING TO THIS WITH ME!**

**special thanks to: DarkMousyRulezAll; i love all of your reviews, thanks SO MUCH ! I'm mentally hugging you.**

**Deathstroke Terminator****: You were the first one to review * tear* When I saw my first review ever I smiled for like months! Thanks so much! You get a hug too! * hug* **

**Jay's Wing: Thanks for letting me use you in my story; I'm actually planning to have you in the sequel for some cute fluffy stuff, if that's okay with you of course! Why not? You get a hug! * hug!* **

**Shadow the Ranger: I could never forget you! I'm still sorry about not keeping Red X/ Dawn! I know how much you enjoyed that, and I even enjoyed writing it! But sadly, it couldn't stay. Thanks for all your reviews too! * HUG!***

**I hope you guys (and all the followers and favorites you guys get a hug to! *HUGGG!*) stay for the sequel! You're in for a treat! Thanks again!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Dawn (still in love, still grateful, and still insanely happy and giggly) **


End file.
